Desert Hearts
by John Nighthawk
Summary: Finn and Rachel plus other Glee characters live, battle and love in both the Star Wars and Fallout New Vegas worlds.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello, I'm back with some AU Finchel action. It's kind of a crossover story but I'm only using Glee characters but several different genres and settings. What if Finn did not just play a Jedi on the Christmas special, but actually was one? Rachel and other characters too. Come along for the journey as we see how this boy and girl grew up, both together and apart, from humble beginnings on Earth using the Fallout New Vegas setting, through many tests of character, to battle injustice throughout the galaxy and come to terms with their intense feelings for each other.**

* * *

Medical lab recovery area.

Jedi Academy, Courscant.

Galaxy position: Deep Core.

A young powerfully built man lay propped up in bed, mostly recovered from his severe battle injuries sustained during a recent battle on the planet Naboo halfway across the galaxy. He was discovered barely breathing by comrades and rushed to a bacta tank inside a wing of the Royal Palace. Most of the main building was still structurally sound considering the pitched battles occurring not far away out on the grassy plains. The local populace had emerged as the winner over the Trade Federation, but there where still massive casualties and uncounted for friends and loved ones. He had just arrived back on a deep space freighter with a souped up hyper drive.

The patient opened his eyes as the outer door opened. A slight looking non descript man entered the room. The newcomer pushed back the hood on his light gray robe to reveal a curly mass of wild brown hair. He walked over and laid his hand on the recovering man in bed.

"I'm glad to see you awake, Finn. I thought I'd lost one of my best students."

"Master Will, I'll heal just fine, but where's Rachel? There was a big explosion and we got separated. Is she in a nearby room? I have to make sure she's okay, I can't lose her again! We'd already been apart for 2 years before training and this assignment."

Finn tried to sit up but Will gently restrained him back down. Once the Jedi master was sure his student was not hurting himself further he took his hand away and ran it through his hair in frustration.

"I feel the same way but we can't let our emotions get in the way of rational thinking. The truth of the matter is that the council is still collecting data and investigating. I'm sorry to tell you that Rachel is still listed as missing in action."

"What! There's no trace of her? She can't just disappear into thin air. Maybe she used a mind cloaking power and is following some leads."

"You always had an active imagination Jedi Hudson. It is your greatest gift but sometimes it can cause severe distractions. What can you tell me about the events on Naboo?"

"There's large parts I can't remember. Something big exploded nearby and the shockwave blew me into the air. I barely force hovered to the ground before passing out. It's a huge white blur after that until I woke up here."

Will smiled down at his student as Finn closed his eyes and relaxed his body.

"That's it, you get back on your feet first then you can help clear all this confusion up. More of your classmates are unaccounted for. The council and all the Jedi are very concerned. They boarded a ship to come back here but vanished after they made the jump to light speed."

Finn managed to open his eyes and focus on Will's worried face but he was feeling his medication start to work again.

"Who else is missing?"

"Some of your graduating class mates. Granted some of them were a year or so younger but you all deserved to finish your training together. So besides Rachel add Quinn, Mike, Tina, Joe and Lauren to the list."

Finn turned over on his side to get more comfortable as Will pushed the nearby button to lower the bed back to horizontal. It seemed that Finn was soon asleep. Will walked to the door and was about to leave when he heard his student's voice.

"Master, I'm still awake. Don't leave yet."

Will walked back over to the bed as Finn continued speaking.

"There's something about this whole Naboo thing that's bothering me. I always thought that Lauren was nothing but trouble, but the others just follow her lead. I'm sure we'll find them; maybe they have a mission you don't know about."

Finn paused to draw in a deep breath then continued.

"I can't relax until I see Rachel is safe again. She always seems to get hurt around me, unless that's my imagination. I know she will yell at me big time if I don't find her more quickly this time. I really thought I accidently killed her a few years ago back home. Good night Master Will."

"I usually frown on fellow Jedi relationships beyond friendship but strong emotions can bond teammates together like nothing else. Rachel means a lot to you then?"

Finn managed to only slightly slur out his tired reply.

"Yeah, she's everything."

Will never wanted to pry into his student's background but felt he had to know something.

"You two are from the same planet?"

Finn nodded his head yes.

"Where we're from there's nothing but desert, cactus and lots of wild mutant animals."

Will did not seem to hear Finn's reply but seemed to enjoy thinking back to the past.

"Granted I did not meet you both until I heard about this serious trouble and amazing feats by young people on that mining colony world where teens go for bad behavior. I see now that hard labor was a good test of your abilities. I thought you and she showed great promise and I'm glad I took a chance."

Finn smiled as he enjoyed a private joke with himself.

"Oh well, just some youthful indiscretions that we were punished for. The pay was good but the view was awful. There was nothing but jagged rock to look at all the way to the horizon. I'll take my home planet any day."

"You mentioned desert. From Tatooine?"

"No, but its way out there like that planet is. We're from Earth."

"How long have you known Rachel?"

"About 10 years, but feels like a lifetime of mostly good memories but some big misunderstandings. It did not start out good when we met, but it got much better. Good night Master."

Finn fell asleep soon after his Will left. He dreamt back to that fateful day when he had been selling some of his stuff when he literally collided with one Rachel Berry. The impact had ended up changing his life forever.

* * *

Eight years ago.

Sol star system, Earth

Galaxy position: Outer Rim

Mojave Desert  
A few miles south of Las Vegas, Nevada

A 12 year old Finn Hudson stood in line waiting to sell his scavenged items inside the garage offices of the Gibson Scrap Yard. The owner of this place would give him some soda bottle cap currency so he could buy some more clothes or supplies of food from a passing caravan trader. He lived just south of here in the town of Novac, where he and his mom Carol resided in one of the rooms in the motel owned by Burt Hummel. He and his son Kurt lived in the next room over. Carol worked long hours at the NCR sharecropper farm complex, and only came home on weekends.

To help pay the rent Finn choose to explore lots of the mostly deserted factory buildings and other structures to find any usable stuff for trading and barter purposes. Burt favored any Nuka Cola bottles or tech hardware, and Kurt liked toy cars or pre war children's books. Finn liked finding items and making them useable. To protect himself he wore a baseball bat in a shoulder sling on his back, a knife and for really bad stuff a 10mm pistol was tucked into a secure pouch in the back of his tattered pair of jeans. A worn black leather jacket, baseball cap and grimmy sneakers completed his unique look. When Finn stepped up to the counter to put his bag down on it he heard some female voices getting closer. He was shy and tried to tune their words out so to not overhear.

"Now Rachel, don't get your hopes up again. Whatever stuff you found will not be enough to get the Dinky dinosaur action figure at the gift ship back in Novac. I know your teddy bear is very beat up, but that's the only toy we can afford and I'm not brave enough to go looking for stuff in those dangerous buildings."

The petite little dark haired girl had a big pout on her face and she put her hands on her hips for emphasis.

"But Mom, you always say that. I know times are tough but can't we enjoy any simple pleasures at all? Maybe I can get one of the mini rocket scale models. That would be cool."

The older female had long brown hair but it was very dirty and had tangles and curls everywhere. Both girl's faces were dirt streaked as well, but that seemed to be the case everywhere. Hot running water and constant electricity without frequent brownouts was a luxury for the elite few. That is those who lived inside the perimeter walls of Las Vegas, or could afford to visit one of the casinos and rent a room.

"Just don't get too excited. We'll take what we can get for those items you found and live with it."

As Finn watched the shop owner figure up the total for his haul of scrap metal, a spare toaster and a coffee cup he heard the sad and depressing reply of the younger girl standing behind him.

'Yes mother. No matter how simple or big my dreams are I accept that they will always be crushed and not happen."

Suddenly Rachel's patience ran out and she got angry.

"What's the holdup here? Take your caps and get out of my way you stupid boy."

At their current ages Rachel was a few inches taller than Finn, and moved to shoulder him out of the way as he seemed to not be paying attention. Finn turned suddenly and the two of them collided together, falling in a tangled heap to the floor. Finn grunted in pain as his bat struck his lower back a glancing blow. The two items Rachel held in her left hand flew from her grip and broke apart upon hitting the hard concrete floor. The sounds of gears and metal shattering brought all attention on them and talking ceased. Rachel started to cry while she fought to get free as Finn had landed partly on top of her.

"You've broken my sensor modules idiot boy, now I can't get my caps. I hate you for ruining everything. Let me up!"

Finn rolled off of her after she started hitting his shoulders and a slap to the face. He laid on his side in stunned silence as Rachel nimbly rose to her feet and ran out the front door in tears. Her mother Shelby tried to call out or stop Rachel but she was too fast.

"Hey, clumsy boy. You better go after my daughter and make sure she's okay. Then I expect you to pay us for those modules you broke. No excuses, just do it."

Finn seemed to get angry but set his mouth in a determined frown as he struggled to remain in control.

"All right, I'll go find your rude, ungrateful daughter. After that we can talk about it. I'm sorry for making her sad."

Finn moved to the door and walked outside. The oppresive heat was a drain on his body from his first step. At least indoors the roof offered some protection from the solar radiation. He scanned the surrounding terrain in all directions and noticed a flash of dark hair running towards the REPCONN Test Site. The experienced looter and tracker that he was already, Finn's expression turned to one of panic and concern. He started running after the fleeing girl while muttering to himself.

"Now who's the stupid one? You're heading right towards Scorpion gulch. Zero regard for your safety. Girls!"

* * *

Rachel had started running on pure adrenaline but her instincts soon took over. She had heard many rumors about how much untouched technology there was inside the REPCONN building. This supposedly included many smaller items of interest that she could carry out with ease. A short time after she entered the maze of passages within the nearby rock formation Rachel had lost her bearings. She picked a direction and explored one of the paths at random. When she exited the giant satellite structure of HELIOS ONE was ahead of her. Rachel backtracked to the inner crossroads and took another path. A few minutes later this lead to a wire mesh fence that kept trespassers from a large area that spanned several miles in diameter.

The sharp eyes of the 10 year old brunette girl noticed that a portion of the mesh fence had been sliced through with wire cutters, revealing a secret opening. Rachel carefully peeled back enough for her to squat down and crawl through when her body froze to a sudden stop. The shadow of a large bark scorpion's clawed hand clued her in to danger as she jerked backwards, narrowly missing a blow to the head. Rachel rolled to her feet and started running away. She screamed loudly as a gigantic radscorpion blocked her retreat and starting moving closer to attack.

Rachel carefully but quickly pulled out her compacted cane stick and extended it to its full length. There was a large kitchen knife duct tapped to one end while the nervous but determined girl gripped the other end with a calm purpose. She twirled it several times above her head then started jabbing it at the rad scorpion's head but jumped backwards as its tail stinger tried to strike her. Rachel dodge rolled away from another stinger attack and rose to her feet again. A series of loud booms hurt her ears as the radscorpion was hit by several 10mm hollow point rounds fired by Finn's revolver pistol. The 2 humans avoided the big mutated creature as it trashed around before finally coming to a halt, its life force spent. Finn ejected the empty clip and inserted a fresh one into his pistol as the gun barrel kept moving around in all directions while he scanned for other threats. He needed to find out the girl's state of mind and get them out of this dangerous area now. He spoke without taking his eyes off the surrounding terrain.

"Are you unharmed? It's Rachel right? Let's go back now. Your mom is very worried about you."

Rachel realized she had been holding her breath so she opened her mouth, exhaling in irritation but a quiet relief.

"Go away! I'm fine, but it doesn't matter. That thing would never have touched me, I'm too quick. A few more moments and my knife would be buried between its eyes. I can get back just fine without stupid clumsy boys messing things up."

"Look, I'm sorry for being so uncoordinated. I really regret breaking your stuff. I have some ideas on how to make it right. But if you're not interested, have a nice life. Enjoy fighting all the other big scary mutant things out here. Bye."

Finn holstered his pistol and started to walk back to Novac. He managed to get ten steps away before hearing Rachel speak again.

"Wait, don't leave me. Having backup is a good idea out here."

Rachel put her weapon back together and stored it away. She jogged over to where Finn was standing and looked at him with new interest.

"I'm sorry too; we got off to a bad start. Thanks for saving my life, I really appreciate it. Tell me your idea while we're going back."

Finn took a few seconds to recover from his surprise at Rachel's changed behavior. He managed a small grin as the two started walking back south.

"Would you like to do some looting with me soon? I know we can find more of those modules then you can get your caps and stuff you want."

Rachel came to a strange but new realization. She had started to enjoy this boy's company, and realized with sadness she had no friends at all. Would she not be rejected for once? There was one way to find out.

"Sounds like a plan, I'm in."

"That's great, glad to have some company. I'm Finn, just your average guy who loves to explore."

"You can shoot too. I'm scared of guns, prefer melee weapons myself."

"I can help teach you anytime Rachel. Hey, let me show you my nearby hideout where I stash things and rest sometimes. I'll get you back to your mom real soon."

Finn changed direction to the northeast towards the ruined remains of interstate 95. Rachel kept pace with him while they talked.

"Thanks, we'll see about that. I mean about the lessons. Oh, you'd take me to see your secret place? We just met. What about my yelling and punching?"

Rachel noticed Finn's face forming into a smile.

"That was before, but we understand each other now. I'd like to call us friends if that's okay with you."

"That would be nice, Finn."

Both kids noticed the darkening sky as the sun went behind a bunch of clouds and the wind started blowing with much force. They looked to the west as a dark mass appeared on the horizon and rapidly approached their position. Finn grabbed Rachel's hand and started to run.

"Sandstorm! See that service station by the road? That's the place, let's go!"

The two kids made it to the first row of rusted out gas pumps when the wall of sand overtook them.

* * *

**Any comments or reviews requested. Thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

El Dorado Gas and Service station

A few kilometers North East of Novac

Finn grabbed Rachel's hand and pulled them both to the ground as their world turned into a raging vista of sand everywhere. He was careful to not change direction as they were already facing towards the front door of the nearby structure. He placed his mouth close to Rachel's ear as the wind buffeted their small bodies.

"Keep your mouth closed and breathe through your nose. Don't let go of my hand, I know the way. Let's go."

Finn leaned in close to Rachel's face so he could see her worried eyes and panicked expression but she just nodded and started to crawl along with him. They could only see a short distance but Finn led them without error to the front door of the abandoned station. He got her to stand up then Finn pulled out a key hanging on a chain around his neck. He opened the big padlock, took it off and brought it inside with them. Finn closed the door and engaged the 2 deadbolt locks on the inside of the door. He had installed them to secure this location while visiting. There were lots of good stuff he wanted to keep stashed here and good security was a must in these hard times. Finn led Rachel to a chair behind the front counter as she coughed out the stray sand particles that had flown in her nose and mouth.

"Do you have any water? Sorry I'm such bother, but you saved me from panicking."

Finn stood in front of the trembling girl and rubbed his chin in concentration.

"I did have some rations but I forget them at the Scrap Yard when I had to run after your angry self. That's too bad."

Rachel looked up at Finn's smirking face and tried to kick him, but the boy was ready for her reaction and jumped backwards.

"Why are you grinning like that? Maybe I don't want to be rescued if you're going to be mean."

"I'm not mean, just seeing how you'd react. Relax; I've got something for you."

Finn took off his bat hanging from the strap on his back and leaned it by the front door. While he went to the back storage room Rachel stared intently at his retreating form and tried to be mad, but when she noticed what he carried back Rachel wanted to jump up and hug this interesting boy for some reason. She was saved from what she believed a foolish reaction by her stomach grumbling.

"I thought we could eat some food. Enjoy."

Rachel drank down a bottle of room temperature water in a few eager swallows. After she breathed out a noise of contentment the famished girl eagerly started chewing on some gecko beef jerky and a dried banana yucca fruit while sipping from a dusty bottle of Sunset Sarsaparilla soda. She was done in a few minutes while Finn chewed on his food portion and drank some water while sitting on the floor. When he finished his meal Finn got to his feet and pulled a wrapped package from his belt clipped satchel pouch. Rachel stood up to grab it from his hand but Finn took a quick step backwards. He tripped and fell down. Rachel landed on top of him, still trying to grab the donuts.

"You've got Fancy Lads snack cakes? You've been holding out on me, Finn. No games or joking around from now on and we'll be good. No more deceptions."

"Fine, I'll be good. Please get off me so I can breathe again."

"Well, since you asked so nicely, okay."

Rachel smiled with much satisfaction as she rolled off Finn and got to her feet. She held her hand down to help him up. The two of them walked over to the counter and sat down in two old but sturdy chairs. Finn opened the package and passed Rachel 3 snack cake donuts, half of the rations.

"Rachel, I always wanted someone to share stuff with. I may act all confident but I'm very shy sometimes. I promise to treat you right, and I'll remember what you said. Do you still want to be my friend? I don't know how to act, never had one before."

Rachel choked a little as she swallowed another sip of her soda. She got her breath back and looked at Finn in surprise.

"Only if you'll be friends with me too. I've never had one either. My mom is very protective; I know she is wondering where I am now."

"We'll go back as soon as the storm blows over, don't worry. Of course I'm glad to be your friend, Rachel. We did fall into each other's way, can't go against that."

The two kids shared a laugh at his comment then Finn leaned over closer.

"I read about something kids did long ago before the war to make stuff binding. Hey, I love to read. Give me your hand."

The boy and girl each put out their right hand and Finn adjusted them so their pinkie fingers wrapped around each other.

"Now repeat what I say. Rachel, I pinkie swear to be your friend always, no matter what."

"Finn, I pinkie swear to be your friend always, no matter what."

They enjoyed their last donut cake together as a way of celebrating their official status. After they finished their soda drinks the sand storm stopped. Finn showed Rachel around the back room for a few minutes. He reached up to pull something down from a shelf just above his line of sight. Finn handed it to Rachel.

"I only have one of these right now but I will get you the other one soon. I know where to find more."

Rachel gladly took the offered gift and held it to her upper body.

"A sensor module, thanks Finn. You're turning out to be a very nice boy. I'm glad I didn't stay mad at you."

It was Finn's turn to laugh at her comment.

"Yeah, me too. I would not want to be your enemy."

"Then it's all settled. I'm going to hug you now."

Finn tried to protest but Rachel wrapped her tiny arms around his waist and put her face against his chest. The flustered boy felt strange being this close to another person, especially a girl that was not his mom. He realized that her warm body did feel nice. Even her unique odor was an exotic blend of new and familiar scents. Rachel suddenly pulled back with a concerned expression on her face.

"I wasn't thinking. I must smell something awful. It's time for a good bath when I get back to my home in Primm. Come visit me when I'm all cleaned up. Can we go now?"

"Hey, it's cool. You look just fine to me and my nose does not mind or care either. Where exactly do you live?"

"When you come into Primm from the east there is a water tower. Just past that turn left on the street. Mom and I live in the first house on the right. It's number 2, past some house debris remains."

"Okay, thanks Rachel. I'll come visit you within a week. Let's get you back to your mom now."

As they neared the front door Finn picked up his bat and slung it over his head and shoulder. The twosome walked out and he put the padlock back on the closed door. Both of them felt a new confidence and exciting feelings as they walked back to Novac.

* * *

5 days later

The Bison Steve Hotel, Primm

Some kilometers west of Novac

Finn eased the front door shut quietly and stayed in a crouch as he moved around to the back of the front desk counter. He waited for a few minutes and listened for any noises or voices in the immediate area. His objective was not far away and this was a scouting mission but he came prepared. Since his stepdad Burt Hummel was affiliated with the New California Republic army all Finn had to do was ask him what he wanted, and Burt would most times agree. After all, it was a brave new world out there, and even 10 year olds were considered almost grown up, especially if they helped the family with finding, fixing and selling old tech and junk like Finn did.

He was looking forward to visiting Rachel soon, but he remembered from a previous trip here seeing some items that she would highly covet and want. Finn had told Burt and Kurt all about her, and they were meeting him at Rachel's house shortly. Finn liked the feeling he got when Rachel smiled at him and wanted to feel it again. He wanted to be needed and useful to his friends and family, but this was something new. Finn felt he had to protect and be near this girl.

The confident but always cautious boy had on his black leather jacket that was worn over a layer of light ballistic armor, scaled down to his size. Any unknown person could just start shooting at him and Finn wanted as much bodily protection as was comfortable to wear. His regular plain baseball cap, worn tattered jeans and grubby tennis shoes completed his outfit. Stashed in his satchel pouch today were the only items he hoped to use against the rumored escaped prisoners that used this building for a hideout. It was worn on his right hip and another pouch that would be useful was strapped around his waist, worn on his left hip. Finn's 10mm pistol and knife were still in their respective shoulder holster and carry pouch, just in case. He wore an empty backpack to stash his loot in when he reached his objective.

The boy did not hear anything so he stood up and stepped carefully over to the archway that lead to the rest of the hotel. Finn flattened his body against one side and peered out. It was still clear, so he moved into the hallway that made a sudden right turn and peeked around the corner again. There were a few men walking around down the far end of the big main lobby room, but Finn waited until their backs were turned then ran across to the other side of the corridor into the gift shop. Near the back of the retail place were two of the objects he had come to take.

Finn eased off his backpack and opened it, then grabbed a few stuffed animals, a toy car, and a magazine to read later. There was a pair of usable sunglasses lying on the end of the counter he had not seen on his last visit. Finn secured them in an outer flap pouch of the backpack and put his arms through the flaps. Now he was ready to leave, but the cash register just had to be checked out first. The boy pulled out a screwdriver from a pocket and jimmied the drawer open carefully, trying not to make any noise. Finn pocketed a few bills of prewar paper money that he could convert into bottle caps and shut the drawer. It made a noticeable click which made Finn cringe in fear. Had those men heard that? A large form appeared in the doorway to the gift shop. Finn ducked down before the man had seen him closely but the motion was noticed by the newcomer. The main pulled up his submachine gun that hung from a shoulder strap and let loose a burst. Finn stayed low as a swarm of bullets hammered into the wall over his head.

"There's someone in the gift shop. I'll take care of them."

The man's patrolling partner turned to run the other way but answered back."

"Just hold'em Ken, I'll go get backup."

"Don't worry Chang, this one is mine. NCR scum!"

While their short conversation took place Finn already took out the two small canisters that were in his satchel pouch and pulled the pin on one of them. He tossed it backwards over the counter. It bounced once as the convict called Ken Tanaka tried to backpedal out the door. There was a huge burst of light and a loud concussive noise as his body slammed into the far corridor wall and crumpled to the floor. Finn followed up with the second canister, and then reached down to unpack his left side pouch. It was a gas mask, which he put on and stood up. He walked out into the corridor as the tear gas was already covering most of the immediate area and spreading rapidly. There were shouts of pain and confusion as several men rubbed their burning eyes and retreated back into the ball room where they had been talking. Finn ran through the lobby and out the front door.

The boy pulled off his mask and continued running across the street. He dove through the window of a house near his intended direction, as the glass was long gone or shattered into tiny pieces. Finn lay hidden within the rubble of the deserted structure for 10 minutes, but did not hear any voices or detect footsteps or pursuit from the hotel. The boy stood up and tried to dust himself off to be more presentable. Finn made his way back outside through another window sill and casually walked around to the front of Rachel's house.

* * *

The Berry residence, Primm

A short time earlier

There was a knock on the door so Shelby motioned Rachel to stand by the couch as she checked to see who her visitors were. When she opened the door there was a man and boy standing there. The older male spoke first.

"Hello. You must be Rachel's mom Shelby. We sent you a message by courier a few days ago, but did not hear anything back. I'm Burt and this is my son Kurt. Finn is supposed to meet us here. I'm not sure where he is right now. May we visit for a while?"

Shelby was very surprised by the polite tone of this man. Most people these days were very rude or did not care what happened to anyone in these trying future times. She motioned the two males inside. The boy ran over in front of the brunette girl. He held a package in his left hand. Kurt waved a greeting then held his other hand out.

"Glad to meet you Rachel. I'm Kurt and this is my dad."

"Hi Kurt. So you're Finn's brother? Isn't he with you? I know it's been a few days but I miss talking with him."

The two kids shook hands as Kurt laughed at the girl's excited comment.

"Don't worry, he'll be here. I've been so curious wondering about you Rachel. Finn's got you on the brain as we wastelanders say, he misses talking with you too."

Rachel had a big grin on her face as Shelby motioned Burt to sit down on the couch.

"Rachel, show Kurt your room. I'll send Finn in when he gets here."

When the two kids went into the adjoining room and closed the door Shelby walked into her little kitchenette that was part of the living room.

"We don't have much, some canned food and water, but it's rad free of course. Sorry I can't heat it up for you Burt."

"That's all right Shelby, some water would be great. I'm partial to some pork and beans if you got them."

"Sure, let me make you up a bowl."

Thanks for having us here. Why don't you and Rachel come visit next time you're in Novac?"

Shelby gave Burt a half-filled bowl, spoon and water bottle before sitting down at the kitchen table. She considered her answer carefully before replying.

"Don't get me wrong, but I'm not used to kindness from strangers. I mean someone I just met. We do go to Novac sometimes for trading purposes, so yes, we'll stop by sometime. I just like to be careful."

Burt nodded in reply as his mouth was full of food. He took a good sip of water and cleared this throat.

"I understand. I thought you would be harder to convince. I'd never hear the end of it otherwise because Finn would keep after me until you and Rachel would visit. Your daughter has made a loyal friend, and Finn is a good boy. He's hardworking and trusting, and will look after her."

"That's my job, but I'm glad to have any help doing it. Rachel can be very strong willed sometimes, well most times. Sometimes I think I'm the child."

"You're doing a great job. Thanks for the beans again, very tasty."

Back in Rachel's room she showed Kurt her crayon drawings scrawled on the wall. The only other things were a beat up mattress lying on the floor, a dirty sheet over it and a crooked looking clothes dresser. The mirror was cracked but still useable. Rachel turned to look at Kurt with a depressed but also proud face.

"Well, this is it, not much, but I try to draw sometimes. I have a few books and crayons in the top drawer, but I mostly use my imagination to entertain myself. Oh, what's in the box?"

Kurt held his package in both hands in front of him but make no move to hand it over yet.

"This is for you, Rachel. After talking with Finn I knew you'd be a cool person. You can put it on your dresser."

Rachel had all kinds of exciting images running through her head as she took the package from Kurt and opened the box. She pulled out a medium size scale model of a T-Rex. Her face lit up with joy.

"It's Dinky the dinosaur! Just like the big statue in Novac. I've always wanted to buy one from the gift shop there. How did you know?"

"Let's just say Finn has good hearing. But I picked it out."

Rachel walked over to her dresser and carefully placed the dino action figure on the flat top section. Her eyes seemed to mist over, and it was hard to talk.

"Are you okay? I didn't want to make you sad."

"Thanks Kurt. I'm just stunned that anyone these days would do something thoughtful like that. First Finn and now you."

Her bedroom door opened at that moment.

"Did I hear my name?"

"Finn, you're finally here! Come in."

The leather clad boy closed the door behind him and took off his backpack. He opened it while looking around the room. Finn noticed the new addition to the girl's dresser.

"Cool. I see that Kurt has given you his gift. Here's something from me, now your new buddy can have a friend too."

Finn walked close to Rachel's dresser and pulled out a stuffed teddy bear from his backpack. Rachel drew in a quick intake of breath as he arranged the toy to sit close to the T-Rex. Finn stepped back to inspect his handiwork while putting the backpack on the floor next to the door.

"Rachel, now you can have both me and Kurt with you, whether we're actually here or not. You'll never be alone."

As Finn turned to see her reaction Rachel ran over to him and hugged the boy tightly. He felt again her comforting body heat and very pleasant aroma. Kurt made an irritated noise and threw his hands up in frustration.

"Can I get in on some of this? I want to be your friend too, Rachel."

Rachel shyly pulled away from Finn and gave Kurt an excited hug.

"Of course you can. That would make me very happy."

There was a knock at the door then it opened. Burt stood in the entryway.

"Time to go guys, got to pick up some trade goods and get back home. Nice to meet you Rachel."

The 3 kids said their goodbyes but Kurt noticed how Finn and Rachel shook hands, with their pinkie fingers wrapped around each other. His face was set in concentration as Kurt led the way outside with Finn and Burt following close behind. Shelby and Rachel waved then closed the door.

The three males walked over to the trade caravan set up near the bridge leading to the southern part of Primm. One of the traders walked up to Burt.

"You all be careful. Those Powder Gangers holed up in that hotel are very angry. They swear the NCR is sending soldiers to attack them. Any more incidents and its total war. Just stay clear of them and it'll be okay."

Finn's face remained passive but he was only half paying attention. Rachel's scent and presence were still with him. He was confused about his feelings, and even when occupied with other chores his mind would wander back to pleasant thoughts of her without any effort at all. All he knew for sure was that he was happier when she was nearby.

Kurt's face changed into a big smile and he poked his brooding step brother in the side with a finger.

"Finn's got a girlfriend!"

"Shut up, bro. You're crazy. Rachel's my scavenge partner, and a friend. She's in this for the loot like I am. It's cool."

"Whatever. Just treat her right. She's special."

Finn looked back at the front door of the hotel and grinned.

"That she is."

* * *

**Please let me hear your comments and reviews.**


	3. Chapter 3

One week later.

188 Trading Post.

Junction of Interstates 93 and 95.

Some kilometers north of Novac.

Shelby and Rachel stopped at the outdoor food kiosk counter to eat lunch and rest before continuing with their journey. They had walked back south a few kilometers from the New Vegas Medical Clinic where the 2 females had gotten their standard checkup. The two now lived in Novac, in room 6 of the Dino Dee-Lite motel on the ground floor. Her other new friends had a couple of rooms on the second floor.

It had been a whirlwind couple of days. The next day after Burt, Finn and Kurt had visited them in Primm they returned and said it was too dangerous to stay there with all the escaped convicts using the nearby hotel for a base. There was not too much to pack up and Finn let Rachel use his backpack to carry her things while all of them returned home while helping to escort a traveling caravan with some other armed guards.

Rachel took a seat on a front counter stool but Shelby remained standing as she placed a gentle hand on her daughter's shoulder.

"Order us something to eat. I need to talk to my supplier friend behind that truck over there. Anything will be good. I'll be back soon."

Rachel ordered a kebab which included some gecko meat, banana yucca and a jalapeno pepper for added flavor. She made sure to get several water bottles to wash the spicy meal down her throat. While she ate and waited for her mom to return two other kids that looked around her age walked up and make their orders. Rachel casually put her fork down and observed them out of the corner of her eye.

The girl had long dark hair like Rachel but it was worn in a long braid down her back. The boy had a dark complexion like his female companion. He put some bottle caps down as payment and ordered some caravan lunches and trail mix to go. They were wearing work pants and light brown robes, with hoods to block out the bright and hot sun. The two newcomers had their hoods flipped back and wore sunglasses. Rachel nodded her head at them in greeting then looked back down at her plate. She was startled when the other girl spoke.

"You gonna eat that?"

"What? Aren't you buying some food? I don't know you."

The other dark haired girl frowned and decided to change tactics.

"I'm sorry, we just recently moved to the Mojave area. I'm Santana, and this is my brother Noah."

"C'mon sis, it's Puck. Sounds a lot tougher. Get it right for once. Hi there girl."

Santana shook her head and muttered something low.

"Boys and their macho bullcrap. And you are?"

"I'm Rachel. Sorry for snapping at you, I enjoy my food very much. Only child, not used to sharing. You want this?"

Rachel held up her pepper which she had only taken one bite out of.

Santana's face lit up with pleasure as she nodded her head yes.

"I love those, it burns going down but it's hot damn good."

Rachel rolled her eyes in annoyance and shook her head.

"You sure swear a lot for a girl. That's no way to act. Tell you what. You want this, let's barter."

Santana held out a bag of trail mix so Rachel could see her offer.

"Have you tried this yet? It's good. It has diced apples, pears, pinyon nuts and sugar bombs all mixed together."

Rachel's stomach grumbled causing her to laugh.

"That settles it, okay it's a deal. Let's trade."

The two girls exchanged items and Santana took a big bite out of the pepper. Her checks turned red but she had a big smile on her face. Rachel uncapped her spare bottle of water and handed it to the girl. Santana swallowed the entire contents and slammed the empty container down on the counter. She made a loud noise of contentment. Puck shook his head in amazement.

"You are one loco chica sis. Hey Rachel, try not to mimic anything she does. You'll be healthier and stay safer that way."

"Thanks for the advice Puck. So noted. Are you okay Santana?"

"Just great, but thanks for the water."

Rachel smiled and started packing up her supplies as she noticed her mom heading back her way.

"It was nice meeting you two but I have to go now. Mom is waiting."

Santana seemed disappointed but recovered quickly.

"Which way you heading?"

"South. I want to get back before its dark."

Santana looked at her brother and they nodded in silent agreement over something.

We're going that way too. A little ways past Novac actually. Can we walk with you and your mom?"

"That would be nice, let's go."

Rachel and Shelby left with the trade caravan ready to go. Santana and Puck traveled with them to the Novac town limit near the front entryway to the motel. Rachel shook hands with her new companions and said her goodbyes.

"This is where we live. Come visit sometime and I'll introduce you to my other friends Finn and Kurt. You'll like the Dinky Dino gift shop too."

Santana looked up at the life sized mock statue of the T-rex standing over the gift shop building.

"Damn, that's one big freaking lizard. Oh, sorry Rachel."

"It's okay, I understand."

Santana started to walk away but Puck looked at Rachel again.

"We live at the Wolf horn Ranch down I-95 here. Turn west at the T-junction down the road and it's on your left over the hill a little ways. We have a big garden and plenty of places to play and have fun. Good day Rachel."

Rachel waved farewell at her new friends then walked through the open gate of the chain link fence protected motel complex. She debated dropping her stuff off at her room first but headed up the stairs. She thought Santana and Puck were interesting but Rachel wanted to be with her other male friends. She thought of Kurt as a great friend and brother, but Finn make her feel new things that both excited and scared her. Rachel could not wait to see him again.

* * *

Wolf horn ranch.

Southwest of Novac off Nevada Highway 164

When they got back Puck decided to go check on the various crops that grew in a few parched but sometimes irrigated plots below the small house they occupied. They barely managed to grow some coyote tobacco chew, agave fruit, maize and barrel cactus. Santana stopped by the front door and took off her sunglasses. She greeted her adult guardian who was sitting in a large chair under some shade provided by a rusty metal sheet. It was propped up over a gap between the house and a shed.

"Hello Elder Bieste. Mission status green. Target has been approached and interacted with. I'm hoping to observe more of her behavior first hand when Noah and I see her again. Permission for a short rest?"

"Granted. Good job initiate Santana. I'm very pleased. Carry on with your mission and keep your guard up always."

Santana bowed slightly towards her guardian and uttered their group's motto.

"For the Brotherhood."

* * *

Novac.

Dino Dee-Lite motel, room #1.

"After we decide where to go next then we'll pick out what gear and supplies to take. Always be prepared then it's chill time. Hey I came up with that."

Rachel and Kurt laughed at Finn's attempt at humor as they listened to his advice and suggestions. Rachel looked at the map taped to the living room wall next to a dresser and make up her mind. She was about to tell Finn her idea when Kurt spoke first.

"Wherever you two go it's very important to look your best. Style and fashion are still very important, especially in these drab times. Are there any ruins of upscale clothing stores you could loot through? Rachel would look fabulous in a fitted leather outfit. Don't you think so Finn?"

Finn looked at what Rachel was wearing then glanced down at his battered and torn jeans.

"We all would. Let's ask dad if he has any surplus clothing at the NCR supply terminal. Then we can pick up anything we don't have. First though Rachel and I will continue training tomorrow morning at another place I hang out at sometimes. It's not far but remote enough and lots of room."

Rachel smiled at the prospect of spending more quality time with Finn. He seemed to be full of confidence, and she admired him for that, but she planned to give this boy some surprises tomorrow. There were some areas where Rachel excelled at and she would be the teacher, not the student. She held up her hand to get his attention. Finn smiled back at his gal pal and nodded for her to speak.

"I've hear stories about this place, a hideout built into a rocky alcove east of Primm. Let's go check that out sometime. It sounds like another good place to build one of your stash spots Finn."

Both boys looked at Rachel with surprised expressions but did not reply. Rachel started to feel uncomfortable and some color rose up in her cheeks.

"What's wrong? Isn't a girl allowed to come up with macho let's storm the fort suggestions? It sounds like fun to me."

Kurt let out the breath he had been holding.

"That's a very thoughtful idea Rachel. You're thinking about the group's needs. Group hug everyone!"

Kurt gave Rachel an excited squeeze around her shoulders then looked at his brother still standing over by the map.

"C'mon Finn, you want some of this, don't deny it."

Finn walked over to the bed that the other two were sitting on and put one tentative arm around Rachel's shoulders. She reached one hand around his back and put her head on his chest for a few seconds then pulled away. Kurt was ecstatic at how they were acting around each other. Finn glared at his brother then his face lightened up when he looked at Rachel.

"Good thinking Rachel. I'll be glad to check it out too to keep you from trying anything too reckless. You have a knack for getting into trouble. That's what partners do for each other."

"Thanks for caring Finn."

Kurt spoke out before he could close his mouth from sheer astonishment.

"Ah, you two are so cute."

Rachel and Finn stared at Kurt while they joined their pinkie fingers together behind her back. They replied at the same time.

"Shut up Kurt."


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks to MoncheleFinchel, noro and AnnPatrick for your reviews and story follows. It means a lot and keeps me motivated. Kudos to any other fans who have me on author alert. Let the action continue!**

* * *

1 day later.

Abandoned Lean-To shack

Southeast of Novac off I-95

Bright streaks of yellow were appearing on the horizon as Finn and Rachel arrived so they could continue their training. The morning air smelled brisk but it would soon become another hot day in the desert. The structure's remains were a roof of metal sheet sections riveted to a couple of vertical wooden planks driven into the ground. When the sun was high in the sky it would provide some needed shade, and the open floor plan let any existing breezes blow through. Finn brought some fresh batteries to power the ham radio he kept in a locked metal box. He would set it up and check in with Kurt when they finished so his brother would know they were not in any trouble or needed assistance. A three tiered display rack, a bedroll and a campfire site were the only other noticeable items. Finn noticed Rachel's concerned reaction.

"I know it doesn't look like much, but it's got all we need for a short stay. We can even rest during the hot parts of the day. Let's get our gear out."

As they walked under the metal roof and started unpacking Rachel looked over at her male companion.

"It's very practical Finn, all the comforts of home. Well, I don't see a fridge so maybe not."

"I'll see about that Rachel, it's on my to-do list."

"Really? That would be great. If we had some cold drinks you'd be my hero forever."

"Thanks for the thought, but it's going to be warm water or soda again. Let's see how you pick up basic shooting and maybe you can earn a treat."

"Oh Finn, you brought me more sweets? I'll really try to be a good girl and earn them."

"I highly doubt that."

Rachel looked over at Finn with mock outrage which caused him to start laughing. She pulled out a box of Mac and Cheese that was part of her lunch supplies and threw it at him. It hit Finn in the chest but he caught it before it fell to the ground. He smirked back at her.

"That's not helping Rachel. You're learning to shoot, not throw food at me. But if your hand-eye coordination is this good you're going to do great. Let's see what you got Miss Bad Girl."

Rachel had a big smile of her own as she placed her hands on her hips.

"You have no idea, bring it on."

"I like your attitude, I'll go set up some targets for you."

Rachel watched as Finn placed some empty soda bottles on one of the horizontal wooden support beams then walked back and reached inside his backpack. He pulled out a small pistol and showed it to his female friend.

"This is a silenced .22 caliber pistol. Perfect for beginners, and also when you don't want to give your position away. It has a 16 round clip, but I'll go over the reloading part later. Let's get you in position."

Finn positioned Rachel about 10 walking paces from the line of bottles and handed her the weapon. She tested the weight with her right hand.

"What's this little lever?"

"That's the safety switch. Always put that on before holstering the gun or cleaning it. But when we go out to explore have it ready to fire always. Point it at the bottles."

Finn stood slightly behind Rachel so he could adjust her posture or technique with ease.

"Feet shoulder width apart, hold the gun with both hands. Use your thumb to click the switch to fire mode. Look down the iron sight on the barrel to aim with, gently squeeze the trigger."

Rachel's first few shots at the far left bottle missed due to a slight rising of the barrel as it recoiled.

"That was close Rachel, let me show you something."

Finn reached around his partner's body and put his hands over hers to help steady Rachel's next shot.

"Aim a little down, breathe in, hold it, fire."

Rachel aimed at the bottle's lower base and pulled the trigger. This time the bottle spun sideways then fell backwards off the wood to the ground. She felt a surge of excitement, and it was not all due to her successful shot. The feeling of Finn's warm hands over hers made her skin tremble with excitement, and Rachel could feel her heart racing.

"I did it! Thanks for being so patient with me."

Rachel was turning her body so she could give Finn a proper hug but he grabbed her by the shoulders to lock her in place.

"C'mon Rachel, don't point a loaded weapon at me. I thought I meant more to you than that."

The two young people shared another laugh as Rachel realized her mistake.

"I'm sorry Finn, wasn't thinking. You're still my favorite partner, no worries about that."

"I have competition? What a way to hurt a guy."

Rachel put the .22 gun's safety back on and handed it back to Finn.

"Funny you should say that. Now it's my turn to teach you. Prepare to feel the hurt."

"Guns not your thing? You can practice more later. Okay choose your weapon."

Finn pulled some items out of the metal storage box and held them up. One was a gauntlet glove with a blade attached and his other hand held a police baton. Rachel's eyes lit up and she smiled with much gusto.

"I'll take both."

Finn's surprised expression told her everything she needed to know. Rachel beckoned Finn to walk over closer to her with a hand wave.

"Get ready for a girl smack down."

* * *

Underground Brotherhood of Steel bunker

Some kilometers east of Novac

Santana sat at one of the two desks in the small main room of the group's command post. The other desk was for Elder Bieste to use when she visited the complex. It was the Latina girl's turn to make the long walk from Wolf horn Ranch, their place of residence as far as the outside world was concerned. Before she typed up her report and emailed it back to the main HQ at Hidden Valley Santana needed to check in with her brother.

She looked down at her PipBoy attached above her left wrist and called up the overhead map of the surrounding Mojave area. Santana activated the active radar scan homing mode and watched as two red blips appeared, one in Novac and the other some distance southeast of the trading town. The second blip had been in that same area since daybreak. Santana put on her headset with microphone and plugged it into a portable walkie talkie. Once the device was powered up she keyed the send button.

"Status report. The subject has been stationary for awhile. What's she doing?"

Puck's slightly distorted but amused voice spoke with a audible crackle into her ear buds.

"Good thing she needed that injection shot at the New Vegas clinic. Hey, what about how I'm doing? It's getting hot out here."

"Can the dramatics and keep focused. You have water and rations, use them."

"Like I don't know that. You can it."

Santana covered her microphone with one hand and let out a frustrated yell into the stillness of the room. Her dark eyes flashed with annoyance but she forced down her irritation and calmed down.

"I'm still waiting on your sit rep. Describe the target's behavior and status."

"Sure thing Control, but I'm making an official complaint to your face when I get back. Lack of respect being tops on my list."

"Noted, now do I have to go out and kick your butt or what? I can complain to the elder too."

"All right, one male subject is teaching the target to shoot. Wait, they seem to be finished. Hang on a minute."

"Now what?"

"Oh cool, they're going to fight hand to hand now. This should be good."

"Operative 1, observe the target's fighting skills and responses but do not approach or let them see you. She has to seek us out, but if that does not happen soon then we'll make contact again."

"Copy Control, I'll report back in later. Out."

Santana flipped her communication device's power switch off and placed her headset on the desk counter. She stood up and walked over to an uncluttered place on the bare floor. It was time for her mid morning routine of sit-ups and pushups then a protein bar, salad and water lunch break.

Meanwhile a solitary male kid continued to watch Rachel and an unknown male move around each other as they swung melee weapons though the air. His desert camouflage outfit blended in with the surrounding vegetation and rocky terrain perfectly. Puck raised his binoculars back to his eyes and sighted in on the distant pair to the west of his position.

* * *

Finn held his baseball bat like a staff and swung the grip end towards Rachel's midsection. She blocked it with the baton in her right hand, then brought her gauntlet glove on her left hand for a punch to the shoulder. The sharp blade had been removed for safety reasons. Finn was glad he insisted on wearing their full protective gear and jackets as Finn felt Rachel's blow glance off his body while he stepped backwards at the last second. Rachel used their expanded space between them to run over and climb up on a nearby small boulder. Her feet were about the same level as Finn's upper chest. He smiled and walked closer to her position.

"Had enough yet Rachel? You're doing well but I know you're getting tired. Get down from there and prepare to lose."

Rachel smiled at her partner and shook her head.

"Give me a hand down would you? Thanks."

Finn reached up to grab her hand but Rachel straightened up from her crouched position and leaped. She somersaulted over Finn's head and landed lightly behind him. Rachel used just enough force with her baton to hit her partner behind his legs to knock him to his knees. The dark haired girl turned sideways and casually kicked the off balance Finn in the back to send him sprawling to the ground. He turned over just in time to grab the end of her baton as she pocked him in the chest while kneeling over the prone boy.

"Too much talking Finn, I win. Never underestimate your opponent. That's my lesson to you. Now, where are my treats?"

It took a moment for Finn to recover and find his voice.

"Why didn't you tell me you've had training? I wanted to go easy on you but I see my error in thinking. You've taught me some humility today. What else are you hiding?"

"Don't you like a girl with some mystery? Oh, you never asked, but I'll be glad to help you fill in the blanks. You have to share too, it's only fair. Now bring on the sweets."

"Great idea Rachel, let's break for lunch."

Rachel clapped her hands and fastened her baton to her belt. She looked at Finn then raised an eyebrow in concern. He shook his head but smiled back at her.

"Aren't you going to help your victim up? I'll even cook for you Rachel."

Rachel let out a shriek of joy and reached down her hand.

"Thanks Finn, you're the best."

"I'm happy you feel that way. You're very cool too. I'm so glad we're not enemies."

The two sweaty but happy kids walked back under the shade to gather their supplies. Finn put some small twigs and a few scraps of paper in the campfire to start with. He added some small branches and struck a match against one of the nearby bricks. A small but intense hot blaze was soon going. Finn put a metal grill over the supporting bricks and started heating up some water in a pot. He added the macaroni and cheese mix and some crsipy squirrel bits, stirring every so often. Some bread on the side made the meal more satisfying. Purified water and some warm soda for drinks, and Finn gave Rachel more snack cakes and donuts while she shared more of her trail mix.

East of their position Puck crawled back out of their sight and dropped to the ground from his perch on a raised part of scrubland. He kneeled down while putting his binoculars away in his pack. The boy looked around while scanning the area for threats and muttered under his breath.

"Santana is going to freak when I tell her what happened."

Puck pulled out his walkie talkie and spoke into it.

"I'm heading back now. You need to hear this in person. Save me a protein bar, I'm starving."

* * *

The Prospector's Den

Some kilometers west of Novac and a short distance from Primm

Finn and Rachel climbed to the top of the hill and were relieved to find the land leveling out. A big rocky slab rose up on their right side dominating the nearby landscape. They had followed the rail line tracks from the southern edge of Primm up the sloping ground. A metal door was set into the side of the rock wall, guarded by two girls in tribal outfits. The two partners neared the end of the small line of people waiting to go inside. A girl with long brown hair was talking to the guards.

"Bless you fellow sisters of the Wasteland. I bring greetings from the Followers. We must learn to coexist with all people and have a purposeful life."

The dark haired Asian girl stared at the talkative girl with dismay.

"I've heard your speech before Sugar, just shut up and go peddle your stuff inside all right? Move it."

The other blond tribal girl grinned at the flustered visitor.

"I'd like to coexist your personal space and give you a purpose in private, if you get my meaning."

Sugar looked back at the smiling blond.

"Any time Britt, I'd love to talk."

Sugar walked towards the metal door while Brittany rolled her eyes in irritation.

"How dense can she be? I want to get my mack on with her. Now I'm sad again."

"Cheer up Britt, it's her loss. What a clueless little twit. I hope she doesn't sell anything."

"Why are you talking mean about her? Are you jealous?"

"What? Uh, no. No I'm not. Wait, would you be happy if I said yes? I'll do some coexisting with you okay? I really like you Britt."

"You're sweet Tina, I'll think about it."

The rejected and angry Asian girl turned to look at Finn and Rachel as they stood a few paces away.

"State your business. Hey, what's your hurry girl?"

Tina moved to block Rachel's progress and raised her spear.

"No one goes in without our okay. You picked the wrong time to visit honey; I'm having a bad day."

Rachel worked hard to control her emotions but she felt like it was a losing battle.

"First, I'm not your honey. Second, if you don't get that spear out of my face and move you'll be sorry."

Finn started backing away a few paces looking very concerned.

"Just remember later that she warned you first. We come in peace."

Rachel glanced quickly at Finn and gave him an eye wink.

"Finn, let me handle this."

She turned back to look at Tina.

"I asked you once to move but you're still here. You don't want to give me a bad day."

Tina laughed and tightened her grip on the spear.

"You want to mess with a Great Khan? I'm going to knock that smirk off your face girl."

"Well, I'm waiting. Bring it."

* * *

**Any reviews, comments or suggestions welcome. It's looking like girlfight time.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks to all readers out there who have me on author or story alert and/or tagged some of my earlier writing as a fave story. It really motivates me to keep going.**

* * *

The Prospector's Den—Interior cave group area

A girl and boy sat at a wooden picnic table eating their supper. They both had short blond hair, wore dusty but functional farming clothes and were enjoying a quiet meal before any friends or traders showed up afterwards. Their peace was shattered when a very scared looking girl with long brown hair ran in through the exit door. They both knew Sugar from prior visits. She ran to their table and took a moment to find her breath.

"Quinn, Sam, outside now! There's a crazy girl fighting those Khan friends of yours. I'm trying to spread peace and love not conflict. There's another guy watching. Hurry!"

The three kids ran together towards the door to see what was going on.

* * *

Exterior Mojave Wasteland.

Rachel stepped backwards as Tina lunged at her midsection with the spear point. The dark haired leather clad girl pulled out her baton and sidestepped the angry Asian girl's forward momentum. Rachel deflected the shaft of the spear aside with her baton and side kicked the Khan initiate female in the stomach. Tina backed up a step but remained standing. She feinted a thrust to the face then whipped the blunt end around and aimed for Rachel's ribcage. The wooden shaft was stopped from delivering a major impact to her body by Rachel's gauntlet glove grabbing the spear and twisting hard. Tina's right arm exploded in pain as she was forced to loosen her grip then her spear was ripped loose and thrown some distance away. The air was forced from Tina's lungs as Rachel kicked her in the gut then body tackled her to the ground. She sat on the Asian girl's midsection, her baton pressing lightly against her throat. Meanwhile Finn and Brittany watched the encounter in shocked silence.

"Had enough big mouth? Nobody bosses me around, get it? I hope you've learned this important lesson."

Tina gulped for breath while she defiantly glared up at Rachel.

"Screw you bitch! Let me up."

Rachel shook her head no, a determined look on her face.

"Just say Yes, I've learned my lesson and I will."

When Tina remained quiet Rachel flexed her left wrist which caused her sharp blade to extend from her glove. The shiny surface gleaned brightly in the late afternoon sun. The Asian girl's eyes went wide in fear.

"Please don't kill me, I'm begging you. I was just doing my job. I've learned my lesson, I mean yes I have."

Finn came to his senses and started running towards the two sprawled girls.

"Please stop Rachel; you've proved your point. Let her up."

Meanwhile Brittany was moving her spear into fighting stance and aiming for Finn's unprotected back. Rachel relaxed her combat stance and was just easing the pressure from her baton and standing up when she noticed the aggressive movement from her side vision.

"Finn, watch out!"

Even with Rachel's frantic warning Finn sensed rapid movement behind him and turned in time to avoid the attack. He jumped away from Brittany advancing on him and pulled out the baseball bat from his back sling. The boy countered the angry blonde's attacks but did not go on the offensive himself. While Rachel's attention was diverted Tina used the distraction to punch her in the jaw which caused the brunette to grunt in pain and fall sideways off the Asian girl. Rachel dropped her baton to touch her face and felt a thin trickle of blood. Tina got to her feet and was about to kick Rachel in the side when the prone girl started crying. The Asian girl felt a mixture of shock and confusion alongside her anger. Tina froze in place as Quinn burst outside, followed closely by Sam and Sugar. The girl with the short blond hair glared at the 4 combatants.

"Stop this right now! Have you all gone mad? What the hell started this?"

Before any of them could respond Sugar noticed some flying wildlife getting closer. She tapped Sam on the shoulder to get his attention.

"Look at those cool jumbo insects. Aren't they pretty?"

"Not now Sugar. Huh, where? Oh crap."

Finn was running towards Rachel to check her condition out when Sam yelled a warning.

"Cazador swarm!"

* * *

A pack of eight large bees with reddish yellow wings flew aggressively towards the six startled kids. Sugar ran to be near the entrance door and Quinn and Sam walked backwards a few steps but all three stayed to watch. The mutated insects seemed only interested in the other four people. Brittany swung her spear to face the threat while Tina ran to retrieve her weapon. Finn reached Rachel's side and kneeled down next to her. The stunned girl put one arm around his waist as Finn drew out his 10mm pistol.

"I'm right here partner. Let me take care of you Rachel. Use my med kit while I help deal with these things."

Finn flicked off the gun's safety and opened fire on the nearby flying insects while Rachel released her grip. She got out a cloth rag and a small tin of healing powder from Finn's belt pouch. The brunette girl forced her tears to stop and first wiped her eyes clear of moisture then cleaned the blood off her face. Rachel smeared a pinch of the powder on her face and grimaced at the additional burning sensation. She hurriedly closed the tin and put it and the rag inside her pocket. Rachel grabbed her baton lying nearby and flexed her glove hand, freeing her mind of all but the present moment.

They stood up together. By now three bees were twitching on the ground with bullet holes in their sides. Brittany focused on spearing one insect that was honing in on Tina's back while the other four buzzed in and out of reach with extreme agitation. Suddenly one flew off then turned to attack the unaware blond Kahn warrior while she pushed her spear head through the bug menacing Tina. Brittany jumped at the sound of Finn's pistol firing at close range as he dropped another insect from stinging her. The blond looked quickly behind her at the mutant bee rolling on the ground then back at Finn and nodded at the boy.

"Thanks. Watch out!"

Finn felt the air ripple from the nearby insect wings so he dropped to the ground as one of the remaining bees buzzed over him. The impact with the ground caused his pistol to skid away across the uneven terrain. His abrupt movement forced Rachel to snap out of her motionless semi aware state as her concern and anger flared up. Her baton hit the closest insect with sufficient force and knocked it to the ground. She followed up with a precise downward slash of her glove's extended sharp blade, mortally injuring the bee. Rachel stood back up then reached down to help Finn to his feet. They noticed the scene playing out in front of them as Rachel yelled out a warning while Finn looked around for his weapon.

"Behind you!"

Tina speared and killed one of the two remaining bees that was attacking Brittany but was unaware of the last one close behind her. While the Asian Khan girl smiled in triumph at her feat her blond companion's eyes went wide in terror.

"Tina!"

Her joy at protecting Brittany disappeared as Tina started to turn around. She screamed as the final big Cazador mutant bee flew towards her midsection, its stinger detached and ready. Tina knew it was too late to bring up her spear for defense but then she heard several quiet coughing sounds from close by. The large insect dropped to the ground at Tina's feet as she realized who her savior was. Rachel lowered her silenced .22 caliber pistol and returned it to the holster on her right hip. She stared at Tina for a few seconds then shrugged her shoulders.

"You're welcome."

Rachel turned to look at her male partner as he secured his weapon.

"Let's go Finn. It was my mistake in wanting to come here."

Tina came to her senses after accepting a grateful hug from Brittany as the two newcomers started to leave the area.

"Don't go. It's Rachel, right? Thanks for saving my life, even if you were forced to. Why are you here anyway?"

Quinn, Sam and Sugar joined the four combatants and the blond girl nodded in understanding.

"We'd all like to know the answer. Now that we're on speaking terms let's go inside and sort this out. You four try and play nice okay?"

Rachel smiled at the blonde girl's reply as she and Finn walked closer to the others.

"I'm sorry too; I let my temper get out of control again. I'm Rachel and this is my partner Finn. Glad to meet everyone."

Quinn and Rachel shook hands while the others visibly relaxed and put their weapons away.

* * *

Dino Dee-Lite gift shop, Novac

Located inside the large Dinky Dinosaur statue

Kurt sat at the counter reading an old magazine issue of Meeting People, looking at the faded pictures and laughing at the articles about human behavior. It was another boring day without many customers, but he always believed in thinking positive, and the weekend would be here soon. As he turned another page the front door opened and two dark haired kids entered. Kurt smiled a greeting at them and turned his magazine over to continue reading later.

"Hi there. Haven't seen the two of you around before. Are you looking for anything in particular?"

The male kid nodded his head at the excited boy and glanced around the room. The female Latina girl walked up to the counter and smiled.

"Hello. We're new to the area and just wanted to see what and who's interesting in these parts. What's your name?"

"I'm Kurt. Can I interest you in one of our signature rocket scale model collectibles? And you are?"

Before the girl could reply a voice came out of the ham radio sitting on a desk inside the gift shop's open office door.

"Come in Kilo. This is Foxtrot Hotel checking in."

Kurt's facial features relaxed and he smiled back at his female customer.

"Excuse me. That's my brother. We like using code names; it's so cool and fun. Keep looking around and I'll be right back."

Kurt walked into the nearby office and sat down in front of the communication device. The two customers exchanged glances as the girl silently mouthed some words to the boy.

_FH? Finn._

The boy nodded and mouthed something back.

_Let's listen in._

The twosome casually moved closer to the office while remaining out of sight as Kurt replied.

"This is Kilo, go ahead Foxtrot. I was starting to worry about you."

"There was a situation but its all good now. Romeo Bravo got a little banged up but she's being looked after now. We're going to stay the night and get things worked out."

Kurt controlled his emotions as he thought about anything happening to his brother and new but close female friend and partner. She was his good friend as well.

"Give Romeo my regards and concern, please try and keep her safe."

The other person laughed at Kurt's reply.

"Don't I know it. She has a mind of her own and forces her opinion on everyone even if they don't want to hear it. These other people are still recovering."

"Get back here tomorrow and tell me all about it." You reached your destination?"

"Yes, Romeo and I are at Tango Papa Delta. I need to check on her now. Foxtrot out."

Kurt put down his mike and shook his head in dismay. The boy and girl lurking by the wall eased back and started looking intently at some merchandise on a shelf farther away. They turned around as Kurt entered the main room again.

"Anything catch your interest? I still haven't got your names."

The girl smiled at her companion then looked back over at Kurt.

"We'd like to play that code name game too. It is fun. I'm Sierra Lima and this is November Papa. Nice to meet you but we have to go now. Sorry for just browsing but we'll be back later. Have a nice day Kurt."

"Sure, that's great. I'll introduce you to the others when they get back. We could all hang out."

The Latina girl smiled as she and her male companion moved towards the exit door.

"Okay, sure. Good day."

The male customer gave Kurt a thumbs up.

"Later dude."

When they closed the door and walked to the bottom of the steps the girl blew out a frustrated breath. They continued to walk outside the main gate of the hotel while they talked.

"Damn, I've never smiled so much in my life. If I had to say one more sweet word I'm going to punch something."

"Easy sis, I know being nice is against your nature. If I did not know you so well I'd have bought your performance. You're quite a charmer."

Santana turned and punched her brother in the shoulder.

"Stuff the witty comments. I'm just concerned about this Finn character. Do you think he can protect Rachel or should we take a more active role?"

"Yeah, there's my mean sister again. Things are back to normal. You know we have to follow our orders with no deviations. Our higher ups in the good ole BOS have not given us the go ahead signal yet."

The dark haired Latina girl rolled her eyes and brushed back a dark strand of hair that blew in her face.

"I know that Noah, but we need to be proactive and stay ready. This is our most important assignment ever and we can't blow it and look bad. We'll never get to be Knights and wear power armor otherwise."

"You don't fool me Santana; this is not just a job to you. You're personally invested in wanting Rachel return to the group someday. There's hope for you yet."

Puck moved quicker this time as Santana lunged at him again.

"You're crazy. This is all about increasing our numbers again before the Brotherhood dies out. It's hard being isolated for years living underground. I'm just glad we get to move around top side sometimes."

"You need to make some friends sis. Talk about being isolated."

"Who needs friends when I have you to kick around? Let's get back to the bunker. We'll invite Rachel out to the ranch soon when her bodyguards are busy with other things."

"Look at your face sis; you almost looked happy saying that last part. This Rachel has really gotten to you."

"At least she's not as mean as you are."

"You didn't see her fight, I did. Don't underestimate her like that Finn dude did."

"I love a challenge. Maybe some girl bonding would soften my edges a little."

"I don't believe it."

Santana gave her brother a rare smile and looked back across the hotel's lot to the dinosaur statue where they had walked from.

"Damn that thing is an eyesore. Give me a power bar. I won't ask twice."

* * *

The Prospector's Den

Interior living space

Finn put his radio away inside his backpack and carried it back into the front gathering room. He had been in the rear storage alcove near a workbench where he had talked with Kurt over the airwaves. The central room had 8 mattresses on the floor for extra sleeping arrangements. Anyone who wished to stay over could due to the very dangerous travel conditions walking around at night entailed. Finn walked over to where Rachel was resting on a two person couch and sat down next to her.

"Kurt says hi."

They smiled at each other and linked hands. Quinn and Sam were on the main couch, Sugar reclined in a nearby chair with Tina and Brittany standing close together next to a bar counter near the room's exit door. There was even an actual king side bed including the frame and springs against the fall wall. Quinn decided to start things off.

"Now that we're all here and comfortable who wants to begin?"

Rachel raised her hand and Quinn nodded her assent to go ahead.

"I'd heard of this place and asked Finn to go with me and check it out. I did live in Primm recently and several passing people told me about this outpost. When we got here after our long walk I wanted to go inside and meet everyone. I was tired, and I get impatient very easy; just ask Finn about that."

Rachel smiled over at Finn and he laughed in response.

"That's how we met. She shoved me out of the way and we fell down together. I was sort of upset for awhile when she hit me and ran away but we worked it out. Rachel's a good person. It's worth getting to know her. I'm so glad we met, and if we can do anything to prove ourselves just ask. I'm glad to meet you all. We're from Novac."

The other five persons looked around at each other and considered what the two newcomers said. Rachel continued talking before any of them could reply.

"I don't like waiting, but that's no excuse."

Rachel stood up and walked over to the two Khan girls.

"Tina, I'm sorry I lost my temper and took it out on you. You fought honorably."

Rachel carefully felt her bandaged face that was still kind of numb due to the healing powder and small stimpack shot.

"Even if you sucker punched me, it was a good blow. I would be glad to stand beside you in a fight."

Rachel giggled so Tina would know she was not baiting her into another battle. The Asian girl so wanted to hate this girl for humiliating her outside and getting her to submit but her sincere words and penitent attitude won Tina over.

"I could have kicked some of your ribs in, you were asking for it."

Rachel nodded her head and smiled back. She held out her hand.

"But you didn't. My ribs thank you too. So, can we call a truce?"

"That's cool with me. You've got to teach me some of your moves. I'll share some tips too."

The two girls shook hands as the others gathered whistled and yelled out their approval. Brittany jumped up and down with much happiness.

"Yay, now everyone's friends."

* * *

Rachel and Finn took turns greeting the others and shook hands with them. Quinn decided to continue the group talk in the morning and get the night watch set up.

"All right Sugar and I will take the first shift, followed by Tina and Brittany. I'll let our new friends Rachel and Finn plus Sam have the last shift and they'll wake us up in the morning. Other business can wait until after breakfast. Agreed?"

The short haired blond girl looked around for any objections but there were none.

"Also just this once, since they are our guests, Rachel and Finn can have the real bed in the corner. I'm sure you have not slept on one in quite some time, am I right?"

Rachel was too tired to be ecstatic about not sleeping on a rock hard or dirty bare mattress so she nodded her thanks. The sore girl eased her weary body down on the soft bed, not bothering to pull back the covers. Finn headed back to the couch and sat down, which earned him a frown from his female partner.

"You can sleep here too." Let's share our body heat. I'm scared to be alone."

While Finn hesitated briefly with a puzzled look on his face the others went to their areas. Sam went to the back alcove to fix some of his gear on the workbench while Brittany gently helped Tina to lay down on one of the mattresses in the middle room. The Asian girl looked disappointed when her blond clan mate went to lie down on the next sleep spot over. Brittany smiled back at Tina to assure her nothing was wrong.

"You need to rest and heal tonight, but soon I'm going to give you a very special reward. Sorry about messing with your head earlier, I really like you too. I sure had to flirt a lot with Sugar for you to finally speak up. Good night Tina."

Brittany blew Tina an air kiss, which made the Asian girl tingle all over.

"Ah, you're the best Britt."

"I know."

Quinn and Sugar walked back into the cave portion of the outpost. The two girls doubled checked to see that the door leading outside was locked. There was a possibility that someone would show up at any time so someone had to stay awake. They sat down at the picnic table and enjoyed some gossip before working out more agreements between the farming town of Good springs and the Followers, who were based at the Old Mormon Fort in the suburb of Freeside, close to the Vegas strip.

Finn carefully climbed into the bed next to Rachel after taking his sneakers and jacket off. He laid back on his back and Rachel snuggled her head onto his chest. He rubbed her shoulder a few times while his nose enjoyed the rich scent of her hair. They lay quietly for a few minutes before Finn decided to ask about something that had been bothering him.

"I know you're a tough girl Rachel, and a great fighter, but I saw you cry out there. That hurt me more than anything ever has, even your sneaky kicks. You can tell me anything, I'm here for you."

Rachel stirred as she had been about to fall asleep. She put her arms around Finn's chest and hugged him close.

"I hoped you didn't see that. I was so used to everyone hating me, that is until I met you. Thanks again for coming after me when you didn't have to."

"Are you kidding me? Your mom gave me the evil eye and demanded I go after you. Besides that I was not going to let a girl hit me and get away with it."

Rachel laughed then grabbed Finn's closest hand and pressed her lips to his skin. The two pre-teens felt an electric sensation run through their bodies. Both their breaths caught for a few seconds in their throat. Rachel playfully punched Finn on the arm.

"C'mon, you loved it. We got to be friends because of it, that's the important part."

"You're right, Rachel. Good night."

"Of course I am. Good night Finn."

They soon fell asleep with their arms around each other, not needing any covers or blankets at all. Their shared body heat and closeness let Finn and Rachel have a restful nap for several hours before being awakened with much energy for their night shift.

* * *

**Please review and thanks for reading. I'm thinking after another chapter or so flashing forward a few years for more intense action and relationship drama. A very tramatic event hinted at in the first chapter 1 scene will take place.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks to MoncheleFinchel, FelixKat and noro for the great reviews. Kudos to any other fans who have me on author or story alert. This chapter has mostly character and verbal action, just setting more plots up. We'll have more melee and firearm battles soon.**

* * *

Mojave Outpost  
Southwest of Goodsprings and Primm

The following morning

Shelby and Kurt sat at one of the outdoor splintered wooden tables that were situated behind the headquarters building. They ate some breakfast items purchased from the nearby outpost barracks structure which featured a general trader store inside the front door. They had a clear view of the chain link fence and the currently closed gate guarded by two NCR sentries. The brown haired woman noticed other guards posted on rooftops and walking routes around the compound. Even though they were close to the California border she believed it never hurt to keep your guard up. There were too many crazy factions roaming around and not to mention the dangerous wildlife. Shelby looked fondly at Kurt, who was enjoying his bag of trail mix.

"Easy there Kurt. Save some for me. Don't make me tell your dad about these dessert binges."

The boy looked at the woman with great concern but then gave her a big smile.

"Okay, easy on the blackmail guilt trip. Just blame it on your daughter getting me addicted to this stuff."

"Don't put this off on Rachel, you can show a little willpower. Wait, you're still a kid so that's impossible. I'm kidding, partly. I think you're going to buy your next tube of toothpaste."

"Deal. So isn't it time already?"

Shelby looked over at the gate again and noticed it was swinging open. She pointed it out to Kurt and both of them watched the arrivals. There were a few civilians among the latest trade caravan people, guards and pack Brahmin. Finally the boy grew excited as he spotted a determined woman holding hands with a little girl around Kurt's age. He reached for his older companion's hand and they got to their feet.

"C'mon Aunt Shell, there're here! I can't wait for you to meet them."

* * *

The Prospector's Den  
Interior Common Area and Bedroom

Later that morning

Quinn looked around at the other five persons gathered for the meeting. Sam sat beside her on the main couch, Sugar was next to them in a functional chair, Rachel and Finn sat nearby in a two-seater, while Tina stood in front of the jukebox near the entrance to the hallway. Brittany was outside on guard duty. The blond haired girl cleared her throat to get the other's attention.

"Let's begin. I know we're all from different backgrounds, but if we want to show our parents and people in charge that everyone can coexist together we need to know everyone's strengths. What talents can you all bring to the group? I know a lot about farming crops and have a knack for numbers. I'll volunteer to keep the financial records. Sam?"

"I can tear down and put back together almost anything. If it's broke I can fix it, just give me the parts and I'm good. I can farm too but I'm not into it like Quinn is. She really has the passion and know-how that I lack. I'm just the muscle."

The blond girl smiled with much affection for her good friend and reached over to rub his shoulder lightly.

"Thanks for that Sam but you're being too modest. There's not that many independent farming plots left but our families try to do what they can. I couldn't get by every day without all your help. I rely on you a lot, don't forget that."

"You're my home girl, it's no problemo."

The two Goodsprings residents exchanged high fives and smiled warmly at each other. Rachel was very touched watching their carefree interplay and her eyes grew a little moist. She reached over to link hands with Finn, which caused her male partner to give her a little smirk then a real smile. He silently mouthed something.

_I've got your back, always._

The dark haired and very sensitive girl replied back.

_You've got me too, don't forget it._

_I won't._

While Sugar watched Quinn and Sam while waiting to get in her say Tina noticed the sneaky glances Rachel and Finn were giving each other. The excited brown haired Followers girl opened her mouth to speak but Tina's voice make her stop.

"What about you two? Care to share with the group what you're talking about?"

The two partners from Novac looked around the room as they heard silence for a few seconds. Their faces blushed red somewhat but Rachel and Finn casually met Tina's intense glance. The Asian girl was dressed in worn boots, blue jean shorts with studded black leg guards down to her knees and a black leather vest with red lightening bolts on the front. On the back of the jacket featured the Khan symbol of a skull wearing a Viking hat. Tina crossed her arms in irritation and shook her head.

"Rachel, besides fighting rough and being a general nuisance on first impression what can you bring to the group? I'm trying to forget yesterday so help me out."

"Call me a problem solver. Give me something to do and I'll get it done. I want to prove myself and earn your trust. You'll find out that my being a so called nuisance is a big plus. I don't give up."

Tina nodded in thought as she considered some things.

"Okay, that sounds fair. I'm still holding you to our fight training but I want to ask you one question. Do you like to hunt?"

Rachel considered her answer for a few seconds while looking at the other people's expressions. Finn raised an eyebrow and looked somewhat worried. Rachel squeezed his hand and looked up at Tina.

"I don't like killing innocent animals but we all have to eat. I try to limit my meat eating by having lots of fruits and vegetables. I'll do my fair share if asked to or it's required."

The Asian girl smiled at Rachel's answer.

"Cool. We Great Khans pride ourselves on hunting. You'll have to join Britt and I on a safari soon. How about you Finn? You don't talk much."

"I'm still warming up to everyone. I enjoy some of that sometimes, but what I really like to hunt for is pre war tech. Just about any item has some value that can be fixed up or sold for bottle caps. Rachel and I are prospecting partners; we can help bring in some extra income for the group. I hope Sam could help me with the repair work."

The blond haired boy looked at the two new people with increased interest.

"That'd be cool, man. Could we all get first dibs on your stuff?"

Finn gave his female partner a big smile and squeezed Rachel's hand in response. He looked back over in Sam and Quinn's direction and nodded his head.

"Of course you can. Hey Sugar, what can you do?"

The brown haired girl let out a yell of happiness.

"It finally gets around to me. I'm so glad you're all still behaving well so let me spread some joy. I hope to use our group as a shining example to show people working together for the common good. One day my wish is for all factions to live in peace and harmony with their fellow man."

It was Quinn's turn to laugh at the hyper antics of her Followers friend, not at the girl personally.

"Their fellow woman too I hope. Thanks Sugar, I was going to cut you off around lunch time. I'm also going to continue the family business name; we relocated here from a place out west called The Hub. It's a derived version of my last name FaBray, hence we will be the first members of the Nevada Far Go Traders. The meeting is dismissed."

At the sound of food Rachel's stomach grumbled loudly, causing her to blush red in embarrassment. The other gathered kids laughed in reply and Finn did his eyebrow raise again. Rachel pulled her hand away then playfully punched her partner in the arm.

"Stop doing that Finn. A girl's gotta eat. Why don't you make me something?"

The others all looked at Finn to see what he would say. The boy rubbed his shoulder and smirked at Rachel, then became aware of the other kid's glances on him.

"Hey, I can cook too. Let me check my backpack. Who's hungry?"

A vocal chorus of "Me" and "I am" filled the room. Finn stood up and walked towards the outer hallway when Sugar got to her feet also.

"Group hug!"

Sugar started walking towards Tina, who held up a hand motioning her to stop.

"Sorry Sugar, I'm still banged up pretty good. Gotta pass on the hug."

The giddy Follower girl changed direction and started after the retreating form of the boy exiting the room.

"Finn!"

Rachel got to her feet and grabbed Sugar's arm in a firm but non lethal grip. She spun the girl around and leaned into the brown haired girl's personal space.

"Let him go and make lunch. I admire your positive attitude, but please don't go there; I mean he needs to cook. You can hug me instead."

Sugar's ecstatic facial expression changed to one of deep concern.

"Okay, just please don't hit me. I'll behave."

"That's good. Gently now, I'm still a little sore."

As Sugar carefully put her arms around Rachel's waist and slowly hugged the other girl for a few seconds the dark haired and hungry girl locked gazes with an amused Tina. The Asian girl was shaking her fist at Sugar as the Followers girl looked the other direction.

_Let me hit her._

Rachel smiled back at her new tentative friend and silently mouthed back a reply.

_Get in line._

Sugar glanced over at Quinn and Sam, who were watching with much amusement. The happy blond girl accepted Sam's arm around her shoulder as she silently sent Sugar an urgent message.

_Be careful._

* * *

Prospector Saloon  
Goodsprings

Later that afternoon

Santana and Puck paused on the covered outdoor porch and scanned the area for any possible people lurking around. They determined no eyes were upon them so they sat down on a nearby bench. Three rusted out motorcycles, various jumbled cracked rocks and a derelict pickup truck was their nearby scenery.

They decided to rest for a few minutes as the two finished another long walk from Wolfhorn Ranch after being at Novac and their BOS bunker the previous day. The Latina girl powered up her wrist mounted Pip Boy and turned on the tracking function. One red dot was way to the north of them nearing Red Rock Canyon and the other blip was a short distance to the south on the road near the Goodsprings Source water pump. The two BOS initiates looked at each other and nodded.

"Well sis, good thing this place is open 24 hours. Let's continue our mission after having some food. I'm getting sick of power bars."

Santana chuckled somewhat and turned off her Pip Boy. She unfastened her tech device from her left arm and stored it carefully into her backpack.

"It will be easy to pick up their trail for sure. Okay, that's secure; we don't want anyone to ask questions about our gear."

"That my sis, always thinking ahead. Are you ready to put on another acting performance?"

"Noah, are you saying I'm not charming enough as is? What you see is what you get. I can chill out and relax."

"That's what I'm worried about. All right, let's eat."

The first interior room consisted of a long brown table on the left that held a model globe of the earth and some old dusty magazines and books. There were five tables against the right wall with a pool table and jukebox in the rear. Santana and Puck turned left and continued down the hallway, passing a storeroom and office where a blond haired girl sat at the desk writing in a paper ledger. They entered the food and bar side of the building, where a L-shaped sloping bar counter dominated the room. They sat down at the rear most of the six eating booths near the back door. A worn down looking woman with short but messy red hair walked over to their table from behind the bar.

"Hey kids, I'm Emma, owner of the saloon. So what can I get you to eat? The special is a bloatfly slider with noodles and cactus water."

Santana made a disgusted face which made Puck grin at his sister. He looked up at their waitress.

"Give me a Bighorner steak, cazador egg, pork and beans and a Nuka Cola."

Santana rolled her eyes but attempted to hide her irritation at her brother's perceived horrible choice in food.

"I want a desert salad, an apple/banana yucca fruit mix and water. Oh what the heck, I'll have some potato chips too. Please tell me you've got trail mix?"

"Of course we do. Let me get your drinks."

Emma wrote down everything using her made up shorthand writing on her paper notebook and walked back to the counter. She looked towards the front office and raised her voice slightly.

"Quinn, customers! I need some help please!"

The blond girl walked over behind the counter after giving a quick look to see who had arrived. She smiled shyly at the two newcomers. Quinn grabbed two bottles from the back storage room located in the rear hallway next to the bathroom and returned to her customer's table.

"One Nuka Cola for you sir and a purified water for you mi lady. I'm Quinn, and you are?"

Puck watched as Santana's eyes glazed over while she stared intently up at the blond girl. She finally found her voice again.

"Hi beautiful. You can call me anything you want. Glad to meet you."

As Santana shook Quinn's outstretched hand she felt an electric shock pass through her body, but the exciting sensation passed as she noticed the blond calmly greeting her with no reaction besides polite interest. The Latina's brief thoughts of fancy were crushed as a blond boy came in the back door causing Quinn to hug him with much excitement. Santana looked over with Puck and shook her head.

_Just my luck, no interest from her._

At the same time the front door opened and closed, then soon after two adult females with a boy and girl walked in.

Kurt took a few seconds to scan the room then he noticed some familiar faces. He grabbed his female girl companion's hand and they ran over to the last table. The two adults followed them after a short pause. Quinn and Sam were just pulling apart and starting to talk when the boy's excited voice cut through the air.

"Hey, it's Sierra and November. You never told me your real names, but I want to introduce you to some special people."

Kurt indicated the girl standing beside him and the females behind them.

This is my Aunt Shelby and step mom Carol. She's been in California getting ready to move back with this one."

The girl stepped forward to greet the seated duo. She had long dark black hair with some red streaks throughout. Besides being very dusty from traveling a long distance and wearing a faded demin work shirt, jeans and tennis shoes Santana's first thought was very pleasant. What Kurt told her was not processing through her mind yet. The Latina female held out her hand, which the other girl grabbed after a little hesitation.

"I'm Santana, welcome to the Mojave Wasteland. This is my brother Noah. What's your name sweetie?"

"You're pretty. I'm Claire Hudson, Finn's sister. Well, Kurt's sister too."

Santana's mouth hung open in shock. Not only was this girl not in her scouting files her elders had never mentioned that Finn had a sister. Rachel was the main interest in her mission but an operative did not want any unknown elements on the playing field. Not to mention the fact that this Claire was very good looking and seemed to be into the Latina in a good way the blond had not been. Santana's mind and emotions seemed to shift into overdrive.

_Holy crap, I've got to get out more. What the hell is going on?_

Shelby stepped forward and looked closely at Santana.

"Now I remember. You're the trail mix girl that told my daughter Rachel about them. I should bill you for her and Kurt's upcoming dentist appointments."

Quinn recovered her composure and reentered the conversation.

"Wait, you all know Rachel and Finn? It's a small world."

Santana and Puck exchanged another glance and they decided to play it cool but straight up. The Latina let go of Claire's hand reluctantly and looked back up at the surprised blond girl.

"Seems like it. Now where's our food?"

* * *

**An original character to surprise you with. When I'm feeling AU I really go for it. Claire is dedicated to my awesme female BFF, who helps me with plot ideas, character motivations, and she is also an avid Gleek and gamer.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks to everyone reviewing or following this story. There's a lot of Finchel cuteness and sweet moments in this chapter. I'll do my part to keep this couple alive, and I believe they are still endgame on Glee, but I feel like this season 4 will be very depressing for their fans. **

* * *

Spring Mt. Ranch State Park  
Some kilometers northwest of Goodsprings

Tina and Brittany led the way through the mostly quiet and desolated area with Rachel and Finn following close behind. The four traveled on the remains of a gravel road past some fenced in areas of scrubland, a cracked asphalt parking area, and two mostly demolished buildings. There was nothing worth the trouble to scavenge or pick up here. Nearby was a small lake with irradiated water, and no fish swam there, only occasional faint sounds of grasshoppers chirping. On the other side Finn noticed a foot trail leading further north. The two Khan girls paused as the group neared two worn but still useful picnic tables. They were situated at the northeast corner of the former tourist attraction next to the road. Tina laid her spear on the tabletop then shrugged off her backpack from her shoulder blades and set it down. The Asian girl glanced at the others, noticing where Finn's eyes were looking.

"Yes, that's the back way into our home, but the front entrance is not far away. Let's take a break and Britt and I will explain just what we can show you two."

Finn walked over to a nearby standing grill pit and kneeled down next to it while searching through his backpack. He pulled out a tin box containing matches and some wadded up newspaper to start a small fire. Rachel and the Khan girls took their seats at the picnic table while feeling the ache in their sore feet and leg muscles. Finn looked over at his female partner, who returned his glance with a smile.

"You better get going mister. I get cranky when I'm hungry, and you want to make a good impression on our friends here too. Surprise us Finn."

"Just relax Rachel; I'm getting the fire going now."

Brittany grinned at Tina and the two shared a private look then they both looked at Rachel. The blond Khan girl spoke first.

"Wow Rachel, must be nice having your own private chef. Does he do requests?"

"He would if I asked him too, right Finn?"

"Well, if you asked me nicely, preferably without violence thrown in. I'm just trying to look after my best interests."

"But Finn, you have me to do that. I've got your back partner."

"I've got you covered too Rachel. It's a fulltime job."

Rachel smiled up at Finn while he cooked something with some items thrown together in a skillet that rested on the grill. She gave the Khan girls a side eyewink. Rachel mouthed _Watch this_.

"Are you complaining? I can find another partner if that's how it is."

Finn turned around looking very worried for a few seconds then laughed as the three girls watched his response, while they tried not to laugh themselves.

"No, I enjoy looking after you Rachel. It's not a job but an adventure. Just think how boring my life was before you. Okay, try some of this Wasteland Omelet."

Finn lifted the skillet after stirring the contents one last time over the low flame and brought it to the table. He placed it down on a cleared spot and handed out 2 forks to the seated Khan girls and speared a good sized chunk with his own utensil. Finn held it out in front of Rachel, causing the hungry girl to open her mouth and accept the offered gift. Rachel started chewing with much satisfaction while her eyes shone with deep affection for her male partner and best friend. Brittany and Tina held hands while eating with the forks held in their other hand. Finn passed the fork he was holding to Rachel and using the final fork he grabbed a few bites for himself. In a short time the omelet had about disappeared as the four hungry kids enjoyed their meal break. Rachel reached inside her backpack and uncapped a water bottle, taking a few sips.

"You're getting better all the time Finn. Can I get breakfast in bed back at the motel sometime?"

Finn had just swallowed the last mouthful and her reply made him start coughing while his overemotional body reeled from her casual but earnest request. Rachel passed him her water bottle and he took a few quick sips, managing to get the food down the second time. Finn placed the bottle on the table and looked intently at his female best friend. He tried to keep a straight face when he spoke but it was difficult.

"Room service now? When's it going to end? Shall I make your bed and leave a sweet on your nightstand?"

"Oh wow, that'd be awesome Finn. A girl likes being treated special."

"But first you have to not make such a mess."

At that point Finn could not hold in the laughter anymore as Rachel looked on in puzzlement. She was getting frustrated at his weird behavior and enough with the teasing already. She learned forward to grab his arm but Finn held her hand still as he got himself under control.

"No, I'm not laughing at your expense; let me tidy you up some."

Finn released Rachel's hand and used his own hand to lightly cup her cheek. She shivered with a little excitement as his thumb grazed gently over her lips and side of her mouth. Finn wiped off the excess bits of food and sauce from the meal off her face then licked his fingers clean.

"There, don't want anything to be wasted. Oh yeah, tastes good."

Rachel felt very flushed while her entire body tingled as both Finn's touch and his seemly innocent words make her feel overheated all of a sudden. The brunette girl realized she was sweating and it was not due to the local desert climate. She grabbed back her water bottle and drained the last few swallows. Finn suddenly realized what he had done and became very nervous, causing his face and complexion to turn red.

"I'm sorry if that made you uncomfortable, I wasn't thinking. Forgive me, that was rude."

Rachel smiled to show her partner that things were still good between them.

"It's fine Finn, thanks for caring about my appearance. I'm sorry I look so bad."

Finn joined their hands together and linked pinkies again.

"You look great to me, don't ever doubt yourself."

Tina and Rachel could not say silent anymore. The Asian girl rolled her eyes but looked at the boy and girl with much amusement.

"Would you two just kiss already so we can get going?"

* * *

Prospector's Saloon  
Goodsprings

Santana and Claire sat on one side of the dining booth while Puck and Kurt sat on the other side. They had finished their meal visiting and talking while Shelby and Carol spoke in low tones at another table. Sam had gone back outside to work more on the nearby workbench and Quinn stood behind the counter refilling some of their water drinks. The girl with the long dark hair streaked with red highlights excused herself to visit the restroom, and when she was gone Kurt had to share something with the other kids.

"I can't believe Claire's own actual brother is not here. Where the heck is Finn? Off somewhere looting with Rachel I guess. How could he forget she was arriving today? It's her freaking birthday too."

Santana and Puck looked at each other but both knew they could not reveal how they knew the location of the desired persons. They were saved from this tricky predicament as Quinn overheard Kurt's rant and furnished the answer.

"That reminds me, Rachel and Finn are with some good friends of mine. They should be around Red Rock Canyon now with some Khan girls. How are we going to get in touch with them? I've got to stay here and work today, same thing with Sam."

Santana thanked the blond girl silently and spoke up.

Puck and I will go get them. Give us the directions and we'll bring them back here. We're glad to do it."

Kurt's face lit up with much happiness.

"You're awesome Santana. Claire and I thank you and Noah very much. You know the area?"

The Latina girl shook her head and scooted out of the booth seat. She and Puck headed for the door.

"We got this; just have everything ready when we come back."

When the two were out of the Goodsprings city limits they stopped off to the side of the road. The BOS recruits put their Pip Boys back on their wrists and powered up the tracking module. Santana looked at her display for a moment then make her decision.

"We'll take this shortcut past this tribal village. I've heard it's deserted but we'll need to be ready for anything. You remember your laser pistol bro?"

Puck grinned and restrapped his weapon back on after getting it out of his rucksack.

"Just let anyone mess with us."

"Let's move out. My mouth hurts from smiling so much again. Don't tell me, I'm working on it."

Back inside the saloon Claire walked into the dining area but she was very disappointed when she noticed Santana gone. Kurt noticed her sad expression and pulled her into a hug.

"What's wrong sweetie? Those two will be back soon with Finn. You'll get to meet Rachel too, she's awesome."

"Just wait until Finn sees how much I've changed. That is I hope he likes my new hair style. It's cool that we are about the same height, but I have a feeling he will tower over me like a giant one day. He never stops cooking and eating."

"Anything else bothering you? You can tell me, I'm going to be your brother too."

"I'm upset that Santana did not even tell me goodbye, she just left. I really like her Kurt, even though we just met and talked only a little while. I got a good vive from her, and these feelings just came out of nowhere. Does that make me weird or crazy?"

"That's perfectly normal. If you feel that way, even this soon, get to know her better. When you feel bold enough tell her what you're feeling. Take a chance."

Claire hugged Kurt with all her strength until he gasped for air. She stepped back and the two shared a laugh while Shelby and Carol looked at them with concern.

"Sorry about that Kurt. My emotions got carried away. I'm very glad to be your new sister. Did I mess up your hair?"

Kurt ran a frantic hair through his brown curly hair and sighed while he looked back at his new sibling.

"Everyone gets a first warning."

* * *

Finn leaned forward slightly as he exchanged an intense glance with Rachel. As the excited boy pulled the girl closer to him the Khan girls heard the sounds of many scuttling feet hitting the ground and getting closer. Drawn by the smell of cooking food and the strange smell of intruding humans a big pack of large mutant mantis insects both ran and flew into the seated group.

Brittany screamed a warning but their position was overrun by a swarm as some aggressive bugs landed on the tabletop while others attacked the seated foursome. The Khan girls jumped up and started fighting the insects with their spears. Rachel got to her feet trying to get her weapons out and ready but one mantis hit her in the chest and bore her to the ground. She screamed out in pain as the mutant bug spit a gooey brown paste on her face. Rachel managed to turn her head as the slimy liquid burned somewhat and was absorbed into her skin. Rachel's nerve endings flared then she started loosing feeling in her arms and legs. She could not bring her bladed glove up to fend off the menacing insect.

Finn was up and heading towards Rachel's position but another mantis slammed into him from the side, knocking him off balance as he fell towards the table. His head hit a glancing blow off the wooden edge as Finn fell to his knees then rolled over onto his back on the ground. His left hand glanced off one of his carry pouches and even through being stunned Finn realized what he could do. The boy unzipped the container and pulled out a dull gray canister with a pull ring on the top. Finn activated the device and tossed it a short distance away towards Rachel's position. Thick tendrils of white smoke spewed out of the compact grenade and the nearby area was soon filled with a thick but non lethal fog.

"Rachel, I'm here!"

Finn got to his feet and slammed into the mantis on top of Rachel, wrapping his arms around the bug's body and pulling it off the twitching girl. Holding the trashing insect with both legs wrapped around its midsection and one arm around its neck Finn unfastened his survival knife strapped to his right leg. The furious boy that was also terrified for his partner repeatedly stabbed the mantis in the chest until Finn was sure the creature was dead. As he threw the carcass off him the smoke was dispersing but it did its intended effect, the remaining bugs were fleeing the area. Tina and Brittany had dispatched some themselves. The boy crawled back over to Rachel, who was still conscious but remained still.

"Are you hurt? Tell me what's wrong; I'll fix you up fast. Don't be scared, I'm right here Rachel."

The brunette girl managed a half smile and tried to move her hand up to his face. Finn put his hand into hers for support. Rachel managed to talk, but her words were slurred.

"That's just it, I don't know, can't feel anything. Not even your hand."

Finn felt some moisture gathering in his eyes as his head reeled in anguished concern. His vision blurred for a few seconds as he fought to regain control of his emotions.

"You've just got to be okay. We've only known each other a short time but it feels like a lifetime already. Don't' you dare leave me!"

Rachel managed a bigger smile this time, and Finn felt her lightly squeeze his hand back. The boy managed a strangled laugh of joy as the girl breathed out a sigh of relief.

"Just try and get rid of me."

The Khan girls walked over and joined them, standing a short distance away. Tina walked forward and put a comforting hand on Finn's shoulder.

"She'll be fine Finn, the effects are temporary. We Khans fight off these bugs all the time; our home is close to one of their breeding areas. Britt and I will stand watch while you tend to Rachel. We'll give you some space."

Finn did a visual inspection of Rachel's face and outfit, seeing if there were any rips, tears or other injuries he did not know about. He looked over at the blond tribal girl.

"Hey Britt, can you bring me my backpack?"

"Okay."

After she had returned with it Brittany joined Tina some distance away as they looked up the road towards some abandoned house ruins. There was only a shell framework of the structure left but the outside entrance to a cellar still had a sturdy door covering it. The Khan girls talked among themselves for a few seconds then made a joint decision. While they were whispering Finn pulled out a water bottle and a mostly clean cloth, wetting it down then gently wiped Rachel's face clean. She flinched some but the pain and numbness had mostly receded, and the girl enjoyed her partner's gentle touch over her skin. Her nerve endings were definitely responding to his touch and she brushed her thumb back and forth over Finn's hand while she held onto it.

"I'm feeling much better now Finn. Thanks for being there."

"It's my pleasure. Okay you're all cleaned up again."

Finn grazed over her lips and face with his thumb and hand, checking to see if Rachel showed any signs of pain or discomfort. The boy and girl were in their own private world, their nearby friends forgotten for the time being.

"I got all that goo off your face, does your face burn or hurt any?"

"I'm great, that feels really nice."

Without even thinking about her actions Rachel kissed the inside of Finn's hand as he started to pull it away from her face. That caused an intense physical reaction inside them both and the two partners started breathing faster. Finn leaned down close to the girl's face as she laid on the ground.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again, I could have lost you. You're my everything."

Finn lowered his mouth and kissed Rachel tentatively, their lips brushing together briefly. A slight tingling expanded into intense want and need as their lips joined again for a passionate smooch which lasted several seconds. Fireworks exploded behind their closed eyelids as a vast torrent of feelings and pleasure rushed through their bodies and emotional psyche. The two partners gasped for air when they separated as Finn sat back on the ground, first in shock at what happened then a great feeling of warmth and contentment settled over him. He glanced over at Rachel to judge her reaction and she seemed flustered but her smile made Finn ache with happiness as the feeling spread throughout his body.

'I feel the same way Finn. You have a great bedside manner. I'm still waiting on that breakfast."

They shared a relieved laugh but were brought back to their senses by nearby clapping as Tina and Brittany yelled their approval. Brittany reached down and helped pull Finn and Rachel to their feet. The blond Khan girl hugged the surprised brunette girl then looked back at Finn's reddening face.

"You finally manned up and kissed your girl. Tina and I are so proud. Now that you've both sorted out your feelings let's get going. We're taking you to the Khan armory. Upgraded gear is always a plus out here."

Finn thought about it while he worked on getting his emotions under control. He extended his hand out to Rachel and they linked hands.

"Well, Rachel and I can always use some bigger weapons; you know something with more stopping power. Can you help us out with that?"

Rachel playfully nudged Finn in the side.

"You boys and your toys."

Finn put his arm around her and kissed her forehead. He looked with much affection down into Rachel's glowing eyes.

"Anything I can get that keeps you safe is worth it."

Tina grinned over at Brittany but nodded her head yes.

"We got all your needs covered, well except what Rachel and you provide for each other. You guys are so cute together."

The two partners looked at each other then glared at their two tribal friends. They had the same sentiment and spoke it out loud.

"Why does everyone keep saying that?"

* * *

Tina and Brittany shared another laugh but then an excited yell made all four persons turn around and look back towards the southern horizon. Two other kids around their age approached their current location. A dark haired Latina girl halted with a boy right behind her.

"There you are Rachel. I'm so glad we found you. So this must be Finn. Who's your other friends?"

Finn dropped his arm off Rachel's shoulder and stood slightly in front of her.

"I don't know you two. What do you want with her? How the heck did you know where we were?"

Rachel stepped to Finn's side and touched his shoulder in assurance.

"It's all right Finn, glad to see you again Santana. I met them on a caravan run back from the New Vegas clinic to Novac. How are you Noah, uh I mean Puck?"

"It's all cool. Kurt sent us to find you two. This blond chick Quinn told us you'd be near Red Rock Canyon, and I see some Khans are with you. What's the deal?"

Rachel motioned the two tribals to join her and the others. She pointed first to the dark haired Asian girl then the blond.

"This is Tina and Brittany. We met under trying circumstances but we're all friends now. They were showing us around the area. This is my best friend and partner Finn."

The Khan tribal girls waved and muttered a quick greeting while Finn shook hands with Santana. The two engaged in a silent battle of wills, neither wanting to be the first to look away as each gripped the other's hand tightly. The two came to some unspoken agreement as Finn released her hand and shook hands with Puck.

"Good to meet you dude. We just had a tense situation so I'm still psyched up and overprotective. Rachel vouches for you so it's all cool with me. Nice handshakes."

Santana and Puck shared a look then the Latina girl nodded at the other tribal girls who were leaning on their spears while watching the others talk.

"Glad to meet you both. The Great Khans are brave warriors and good fighters. You two are the first I'm met in quite some time. Come back with us if you wish to."

Tina and Brittany glanced at each other and while they were thinking about it Rachel spoke up.

"What's this all about Santana? Why does Kurt want us in Goodsprings? Did he tell you about anything Finn?"

The leather clad boy rubbed his forehead in concentration but shook his head.

"Can't think of any reason, but I have this feeling I'm forgetting something."

Santana pointed over her shoulder back in a southerly direction.

"I promise it's for a good reason. You'll find out when we get there."

The Latina girl looked again at the two silent Khan girls.

"Coming along?"

Brittany spoke up after she and Tina shared another private glance at each other.

"We've got to get back home and check in at the longhouse. Glad to meet you both. We'll hang out later, that'd be cool."

The blond and Asian girl walked closer to say their goodbyes. Tina nodded at the two new arrivals then looked in Rachel and Finn's direction.

"I've got to make our report to Mama Khan Julia Chang. Come back and visit us at the location we talked about. Just go down the cellar door over there and buy what you want. That goes for Santana and Puck too. Later."

The Khan girls waved then walked northwards past the shattered framework of the house towards the entrance to their canyon home. The remaining four started walking back south while Finn kept thinking there was something major he just could not think of at the moment. He joined hands with Rachel as they walked a few paces behind Santana and Puck. The undercover Brotherhood initiates noticed the intimate gesture but did not comment on it. Rachel noticed Finn's perplexed expression and squeezed his hand in comfort.

"A bottle cap for your thoughts. Are you okay with everything that happened today? No second thoughts?"

Finn put his arm around Rachel's shoulder again as they walked.

"No complaints."

Rachel mock glared at her guy and jabbed him in the side.

"Okay, you got me. This has been the best day of my life. I started out with a friend / partner and now I've got even more now. You're my girl, and that makes me very happy."

Rachel kissed Finn's leather jacket covered shoulder as they walked along.

"Much better Finn, you're sweet. So no idea what Kurt's up to?"

"I haven't a clue."

Santana and Puck overheard all but only stared briefly at each other as they fought not to laugh and reveal what the surprise would be. The Latina girl sneaked some quick glances at the couple holding hands and wondered if she would ever have something like that in her life. She hoped to learn more about the upcoming guest of honor and get to know her better. There was only one way to do it, but could she drop her emotional guard down long enough to find out? Santana focused on the road and blocked out all past negative thoughts as she led the group back to their destination.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Please share your thoughts with a review. They always make my day.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I wrote this chapter for all you loyal and awesome Finchel fans so we can all survive whatever happens in the Breakup episode. Damn the writers for repeating old plot ideas, this seems like Special Education all over again. Lots of extra Finchel cuteness and payback for Brody/Jesse here haha, enjoy.**

* * *

Goodsprings  
Work area next to the general store

Four tired travelers headed towards a blond male kid bent over a workbench. He was so engrossed in his actions that he tensed when the lead Latina girl cleared her throat to get his attention.

"Easy there Sam, it's just us. Puck and I found our wandering friends but can you ask Quinn to come outside for a few minutes? I need to set something up with her and you can help too."

"Sure, I can do that, but she's on her job shift now. I don't want to bother her."

"Trust me Sam; Quinn will be happy to see you. We'll only keep her a few minutes okay?"

Santana turned to face her three traveling companions after the confused but relieved blond male went inside the nearby side door of the Saloon.

"Okay you two lovebirds, I know this is going to be a surprise but we want to make someone else's day. I can't believe this slipped your mind Finn."

Rachel looked at Finn's face as a certain fact slowly dawned on him. The leather clad male first experienced shock, followed by wonder but finally a smile formed on his face. He took his female partner's hand and held it tenderly.

"It's what I've been trying to remember all day."

Finn looked at Santana and Puck standing nearby who were trying not to laugh out loud. They seldom ever had cause to celebrate anything considering their under the radar operation and hard training but it was good to just relax and be carefree on occasion. The Latina girl showed a rare smile but they seemed to be happening more now.

"All right, just what do you think is going on?"

Finn was still shaking his head but suddenly he hugged Rachel and kissed her on the cheek.

"She's here, she's finally here! I can't wait until you meet her Rachel."

The brunette girl shared in her male partner and boyfriend's joy but was still in the dark about what he was going on about.

"Who's here?"

* * *

Prospector's Saloon  
30 minutes later

After talking with Santana for a few minutes Quinn went back inside to invite Claire on a town tour during her lunch break. Kurt had wanted to join them so the blond girl showed her new friends around her small and quaint home, then they walked back outside and she pointed out the doctor's office, schoolhouse, rusted out gas station and the cemetery on top of the nearby hilltop landmark. While it was all new and interesting to the girl with the long dark hair and red highlights Claire became more depressed as the day wore on. She had expected this day to turn out better. As the three reentered the main dining room only Emma and Sam were present. Kurt looked around in puzzlement while Claire's feelings plummeted even farther.

"Where did everyone go?"

Quinn took Claire's arm and walked her over to a nearby booth, motioning for her to sit down. The blond waved Kurt over so he could sit across from his stepsister.

"They're probably shopping next door at the general store. They know where we went. Can I get either of you a drink or dessert while you wait? It shouldn't be long."

Claire looked at Kurt then up at the smiling blond girl.

"I'm good, just very tired. If I eat more I'll be asleep in no time. It's been a long day getting here from California and meeting all these new people. You're cool Quinn but I don't feel like socializing anymore. I'll take a drink though."

"Let me see what's in stock today."

Quinn walked behind the bar and pulled some stuff out of a mini fridge. She was soon making a drink consisting of various items. Claire stared at the tabletop while Kurt placed a hand on top of hers.

"Hey, I get it you're overwhelmed. Starting over in a new place is tough but it will get better soon. You still missing Santana?"

Claire's eyes watered over for a few seconds then she willed herself to be strong once more.

"I'm trying not to think about her, thanks for reminding me Kurt."

She smiled and squeezed his hand so he would not take her comment the wrong way.

"She and that brother of hers visited the motel gift store once. I'm sure we'll see them again."

"I hope so."

The two step siblings leaned back as Quinn returned with a glass filled with a white colored liquid. She sat it down in front of Claire and waved for Sam to wheel his serving tray over to the table. The seated girl stared at the glass for a few seconds and shook her head in confusion. She picked the glass up and tasted the beverage, a gradual smile breaking out on her face followed by surprise. She set it down and looked up at Quinn.

"This is Ayran, my favorite drink. It's mostly yogurt and water but you have to make it right. I thought it was only popular on the West Coast. How did you know this?"

Quinn shrugged as a slight smile formed on her face.

"Lucky guess I imagine, but in case you want something sweet to have with that Sam's got some cake here."

Claire took another drink then set her glass down.

"That's okay, I'm just worn out. I'll try a piece later."

"Too bad, I had you pegged as a pink frosting girl. Here's what you're missing."

Sam pulled off the Tupperware plastic cover and Claire took a moment to process all the information her eyes were telling her. It was a fairly large cake covered with pink icing, and her name was spelled out using candy corn alternated with raisins. The suddenly overwrought emotional girl gasped in surprise as many voices belonging to lots of new arriving people joined in a shouted chorus.

"Happy Birthday Claire!"

There was Shelby, Carol, Puck, Santana, some brunette girl Claire did not know and there was Finn finally. He ran over to her table side.

"Sorry for dropping in like this sis, I hope you don't mind."

Claire jumped to her feet and threw her arms around her brother, hugging him tightly. Happy tears flowed down her face but she didn't care. A moment ago she was exhausted but now the ecstatic dark haired girl felt much energized.

"I've missed you so much Finn. I always worry about you but I know you're growing up fast. How've you been brother?"

Finn pulled back as he smiled then he placed a quick kiss on his sister's forehead.

"Now that you're here I'm dong awesome, but things have been looking up for me lately. You have to meet someone."

Finn led Claire by the arm over to where that unknown brunette girl stood anxiously waiting. The happy male boy made the introductions.

"This is my sister Claire, and sis, this is my scavenging partner and girlfriend Rachel."

The two girls shook hands while what Finn said ran through Claire's mind a few times.

"Nice to meet you Rachel. Now tell me something, is Finn trying to play a joke on me? Last time I seen him he even hated our mom Carole giving him affection. I want to see some proof."

"I see. Well Claire, I guess Finn and I will have to show you."

Claire watched as Rachel kissed Finn tenderly on the check and her brother not only did not protest, he was enjoying it a lot.

"Wow, you really are good for my brother. I seem to have my appetite back. Hey Quinn, let's have some of that cake for everyone."

Claire felt a light tap on her shoulder and turned to see Santana shyly looking at her. The birthday girl's insides felt all knotted up as various feelings and sensations went through her body. They stared at each other for a moment before the Latina spoke up first.

"I'm sorry for running out like that. Come sit with me and we can enjoy some of your cake. Happy birthday."

Santana's insides were in conflict also as she waited for a reply that did not seem was forthcoming. A feeling of dread coursed through her body as she blew out a breath.

"Okay it's your party and I'm intruding, Puck and I will go now."

Santana walked a few steps toward the front door before Claire's warring thoughts of confusion, want, fear and disappointment resolved itself in her mind. She ran after the retreating Latina girl.

"Stay Santana, please. I'll be glad to sit with you and enjoy some cake. Let's go over here."

Claire held out her hand and Santana slowly but with growing confidence moved closer and linked their hands together. The two happy girls walked over and sat down at the same table as Claire was sitting at before. Kurt waved Finn and Rachel over to another table and Puck soon joined them. Shelby and Carole sat on some of the bar stools and visited with Emma while everyone enjoyed some cake served by Quinn and Sam. Santana noticed while they ate she was still holding hands with the birthday girl. The Latina girl put down her fork and looked over at Claire.

"When you're settled in would you like to visit me? Our farm isn't much but we could run around and have fun. I help tend a nice vegetable garden too. You could pick what you wanted."

Claire smiled and rubbed her finger over the top of Santana's hand.

"Is that your subtle way of wanting to spend more time with me? I was upset when you left earlier but I forgive you."

"Hey, who do you think helped put all this together? I had Quinn distract you while the rest of us did our thing."

"You're very sweet Santana."

"I am not, just being practical. I know we just met but I really like you Claire."

"The feeling is mutual."

At the next table over Rachel had a clear view of what was happening with her two new female friends. Kurt was over at the bar introducing Puck to both his and Rachel's moms. She turned to whisper something into Finn's ear while they were alone.

"It looks like your sister made a friend today. I think she and Santana will be very good for each other, like we are."

"I don't know what you're saying Rachel, you eating that cake is what I'm focused on. You want my last piece?"

Rachel nodded yes so Finn used his plastic fork to carefully place it into her mouth. She chewed several times then swallowed as Finn leaned over closer to her face.

"You got some icing on your lip."

Finn gently put his lips on Rachel's mouth as they shared a brief kiss. He pulled back as both preteens felt dazed with powerful new sensations. They took sips out of their water glasses then looked at each other with big smiles. Finn took a napkin to dry off his girlfriend's lips.

"All better now. I could really get into that pink icing. Let's have that again for your birthday Rachel."

You better be giving me more than just a cake Finn."

"Count on it."

* * *

Highway 95 Crossroads  
A short distance south of Novac and east of Wolfhorn Ranch  
Two days later

Finn, Rachel and Claire were on their way to visit Santana and Puck but they decided to stop and check out some goods that one of the traveling caravan merchants was offering at their kiosk. It was located at the base of a large Fancy Lads snack cake billboard, which helped to block out the sun's rays at certain parts of the day. Finn looked through some items of various interests while the girls were over on the far side looking through outfits and general gear. The young male prospector was so engrossed in his search for weapon attachments he failed to notice two slightly other guys closing in on his female companions. They both wore Viper Gang jackets as they moved up behind the girls. One had very short brown hair while the other guy had very curly dark brown hair. He moved up to greet Rachel while the other stopped behind Claire.

"Hey good looking, I'm Jesse. What's a hot mess like you needing any of this stuff for? I can provide anything you want babe."

Rachel looked severely irritated as she briefly glanced up at the annoying boy bothering her.

"Look jerk, you really don't want any part of this. I was having a good day until you showed up, just keep moving. When I say no I mean it."

Rachel turned back to look once more at the offered products as the two Viper members exchanged a glance and moved in close. The buzz cut guy put his hands on Claire's shoulders and spun her around.

"I'm Brody, how about giving me some sugar? I know you want it."

Brody pulled Claire closer to him meaning to kiss her roughly while at the same time Jess grabbed Rachel around the waist and pulled her against him. Claire managed to get one arm free and slapped him in the face with all her strength. Rachel recoiled in revulsion as she felt the boy's hands trying to move up and feel her chest.

"Oh hell no!"

Rachel used her legs to kick back against the nearby table and drove them both back a few steps. Jesse's grip broke loose so the worked up girl spun and kicked him in the groin, causing the boy to scream out in pain while Brody released Claire and held a hand against his face. He was about to cuss her out when he noticed what the other girl had done to his friend. Brody dashed towards Rachel as she continued to kick Jesse in the side while he was lying on the ground. Finn heard Claire's scream of distress and dropped what he was looking at as he ran over to investigate. Brody put one arm around Rachel's neck to pull her back and his other hand tried to feel her up between the legs. The dark haired girl tried to scream but her air passages were being chocked off.

"Don't fight it you slut. I know you're begging me to make you a woman. We're going back to our camp then its fun time."

Whatever Brody meant to say next was cut off as Finn swung the barrel of his bat into the Viper male's unprotected back, causing him to release Rachel. She gasped for breath then spun around and drove her foot into Brody's stomach, knocking the stunned Viper male to the ground. Rachel ran over to see if Claire was all right as Finn turned Brody onto his back. The enraged and worried boy rained a few blows down on Brody's face until Rachel pleaded for him to stop. Her terrified voice finally broke through past Finn's bloodlust as he sat back on his knees. After taking a few deep breaths Finn started to stand up when Jesse sat up and started cussing all of them out. Brody could only lie there and painfully try to breathe. Finn drew his 10mm pistol and pointed it at Jesse's head.

"This is your first and only warning. If any of us ever see your faces again you're dead. I'm reporting you both to the NCR as troublemakers. You don't want them coming down on your gang so you better just leave the area."

Jesse continued to protest but not as reckless as before. His words abruptly stopped as Finn clicked his safety off and chambered a round with the slide.

"You ever think of messing with these girls again and it will be your last thought. Stay away from my girl and sister, got it?"

Jesse nodded yes so Finn turned his attention on the boy still lying there trying to breathe through a broken nose, but it had almost stopped. Finn put the barrel of his pistol to Brody's forehead and repeated his warning.

"Stay away from my girl dude. My sister is off limits too. Do you understand?"

Brody slowly nodded that he understood so Finn released his slight pressure on the trigger and put the safety back on. He stood up and holstered his weapon then walked over to put his arm around Rachel. Claire sought the protective arm of her brother as she moved to the other side and put an arm around Finn's waist. The three continued their journey west as Jesse helped Brody to his feet. They started back to their camp further north that was partly hidden in the foothills.

* * *

Wolfhorn Ranch  
A short time later

The three travelers noticed the windmill on the hill that marked the property lines of their destination. Santana ran out to greet them but noticed their sober expressions.

"You guys don't look so good, what happened? Is anyone hurt?"

Claire laughed as she released her hold on Finn's waist and ran over to hug Santana. The Latina's body vibrated inside with a joyful feeling but carefully looked the other girl in the face to determine any possible injuries. The two girls pulled back as Claire squeezed the Latina's arm playfully.

"You should see the other two guys, we made out just fine."

"All right, you all look unharmed so let's head down to the garden. You can pick out what you want like I said earlier.

Santana showed Claire their garden and small water pipeline that was on their property while Finn and Rachel sat in some chairs in a shady spot on the side of the main ranch house. They held hands while Rachel put her head on Finn's shoulder. He stroked her hair as he tried to sort out his feelings. She smiled up at him and rubbed his chest for comfort.

"I know you were really concerned and I was scared too, that guy got the drop on me. That jerk would be begging for my mercy otherwise, but I'll always be glad you're in my life. Thanks for the rescue Finn."

Finn kissed her forehead then linked her hands and pinkie fingers again.

"I want us to make another promise. No matter what we go though together or apart we'll always respect each others feelings. Whatever happens that could make us angry, confused, jealous or sad just know that we have each other's back. We'll talk about our feelings before making any rash decisions. Sound good Rachel?"

Rachel's eyes misted over but she nodded her head yes as she hugged her boyfriend tightly.

"When did you get so smart Finn? I don't know how else to say this but you're part of my soul now. I pinkie swear to respect your feelings always."

"I pinkie swear to respect your feelings. You're my best friend and a part of me too. Lately all I want to do is kiss you and heck with the prospecting. Every time we're together I feel so alive. I love you Rachel Berry."

"I love you Finn Hudson. You can kiss me if you want to."

"You're a mind reader, I want to."

As their lips touched and the kiss deepened all was right with the world.

* * *

**We know how the Glee writers love to torture us so we will all keep the faith and believe in another epic Finchel reunion. Thanks for reading. Season 3 was great until the train scene.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait, the Breakup episode really devastased me for some time. I still have hope all couples will reunite someday. Also sometimes real life gets in the way of story creation.**

**A/N 2: For all previous chapters I changed the character ages to 12. It seemed silly for 10 year olds to date and be kissing already haha. Now all non adult characters are 14 years old, or some 1-2 years younger like on Glee.**

* * *

2 years later

Great Khan Armory Store  
Red Rock Canyon Entrance  
Some kilometers west of the Las Vegas strip entrance

As the morning sun climbed up the cloud streaked horizon Finn and Rachel entered through the cellar door and walked down the short flight of stairs, reaching the front counter after a few more steps. He placed his fully loaded duffel bag on the flat cracked surface, nodding at the Asian and blonde girl behind the counter. In the back storeroom another adult Asian lady was doing an inventory of some shelves, checking things off on a clipboard. She glanced briefly at the newcomers then went back to her work, walking around a corner and out of sight.

The four now teenaged people stared silently at each other for a few seconds then Tina lifted up a hinged part of the counter and walked to the other side. She had a big smile and held her arms out in welcome.

"It's about time you guys visited us again."

Finn and Brittany watched as Rachel and Tina hugged each other warmly, all of them were still kind of surprised the two girls had gotten their friendship this far after that big misunderstanding and fight had broke out during their first meeting. Finn and Tina shared a quick hug as Brittany gave Rachel an excited embrace then she and Finn exchanged a high five greeting with their hands held overhead and all four shared a laugh.

Finn unzipped his bag and started laying out all the stuff he wanted to sell. There was scrap metal, wonder glue, duct tape, tobacco cartons, wine bottles, certain medical drugs, a medical brace and surgical tubing. Rachel stepped to his side and put her arm around his waist. The Khan girls went back to their side and watched as more new items appeared out of the bag.

"Hey Finn, thanks so much for bringing us all this cool stuff! I see you're finally taller than Rachel, so how does it feel?"

"Doing good Brittany, Rachel always makes me feel like my head's in the clouds."

The three girls shared a look then Rachel kissed Finn on the cheek.

"Sweet thought partner, but someone's got to keep you grounded too. It's a full time job."

"Thanks for accepting the position, I really appreciate it."

Finn brushed his lips over Rachel's forehead as the Khan girls giggled.

"Get a room already; this is a place of business."

"C'mon Tina, we do some of that fun stuff too. You haven't complained yet."

"But Brittany, not in public. That's kinda too much info for others to know anyway."

"I know you want me, give me a kiss."

"Yes, but later. Mama Khan is in the next room and we have customers."

Brittany laughed then looked at her friends then back at Tina.

"I'll make sure you pay up soon."

Tina and Finn's faces were blushing red with embarrassment but Rachel smiled then rapped her fist on the counter to stop the conversation.

"Tina's right, too much info. You two are cute but let's make a deal already. We have scavenged for many months so we could buy some quality gear. Give them the list Finn."

Brittany and Tina scanned the contents, their eyes opening wide as they read the printed items. There were pistols, submachine guns, assault rifles, various ammo, melee weapons, armor and protective outdoor clothing, more weapons and ammo. The Khan girls looked at each other then back at Finn and Rachel. Tina spoke up first.

"Are you going to invade someone? Where's your army that gets all this stuff?"

Finn smiled at Rachel but shook his head in the negative.

"It's all for Rachel and myself. No invasions, just like to be prepared for anything."

Brittany found her voice again.

"Can I get you two a grenade rifle and a minigun at a discounted price?"

The two partners spoke in unison.

"Don't tempt us."

* * *

Two hours later

Remote Mojave House  
Some Distance north of the Las Vegas wall perimeter  
West of Nellis Air Force Base

Quinn and Sam stood by the front exit door and took one last look at the messy interior of their secret home grown maize (corn) operation. There were plants everywhere; the floors of the previous abandoned house had been torn up with rich soil planted and hydroponics light fixtures installed in various places throughout the one story structure. The only open areas were a fridge with a small amount of food inside, a bathroom and 1 mattress in the small bedroom. Every other free space was filled with growing green stalks. The two Goodsprings teens had started this to supplement their income and have a separate project from their Far Go Traders barter business with their other friends. Their current trade pack animals had been loaded with as much maize as it could carry as the popular vegetable brought quite a fair sale value. They only sold so much at one time to avoid letting other groups know how much they had in stock, it also kept the sale price at a good level.

"Well Sam, I guess that's it. You want to wait outside for the others to get here?"

The blond teen boy gave his female companion a shy grin and gently took her hand in his.

"I like it here just fine; it's too bright out there. You look good in this lighting."

Quinn's breath caught in her throat and her skin pleasantly burned where Sam rubbed his thumb over the smooth skin of her hand. Her forehead suddenly felt sweaty and her body trembled in excitement. The flustered girl tried to form words as Sam leaned forward towards her.

"Quit playing around Sam. We need to get going, I know you're always kidding. Please let go of me and besides, I look gross and dirty. We've been in here working for hours."

"Maybe I like you better this way. We've earned a break, come closer."

Quick shook her head no and quickly tried to think of a way out of this awkward situation. She tried to ignore how her body seemed to be on fire now.

"I know you don't mean anything by this-"

Whatever else Quinn intended to say was lost as she let Sam ease her into the door frame while their lips lightly touched against each other. The amazed blond girl decided to forget any of her previous worries and enjoyed the sensation of finally kissing Sam as their lips pressed together a little harder and he put his other hand up to cup her face. The two teens pulled apart as all the air from their lungs rushed out and their entire bodies felt new powerful emotions forming within them.

"I've wanted to do that for so long Quinn. I needed to tell you just how much you mean to me."

"Oh Sam, you mean the world to me too, I couldn't get through the day without you. I was scared to hope that you felt anything more than friendship for me. Can we do that again?"

"Now you're talking."

The two teens lost themselves in their feelings. They kissed with tenderness and some urgency while Sam put his arms around Quinn's waist. He moved his lips to her throat as she started to breathe more strongly. She gripped his arms with all her strength when suddenly there was a loud knock on the door.

"You guys ready to head out? Rachel and I are all loaded up and ready to protect the shipment."

Sam and Quinn broke apart and took a moment to calm their breathing. The male teen calmed himself down so he could answer the question.

"We'll be right out Finn."

The Goodsprings teens shared a quiet laugh then Sam opened the door and they walked outside. They did a double take when the two blond teens noticed their friends' outfits. Finn wore a dark black police style flak jacket with 4 ammo pouches on the front chest, there were two more ammo holders on a belt around his waist. He also wore a long unfastened duster jacket and a Kevlar helmet on his head but it looked part motorcycle headgear. Finn's eyes were hidden by a pair of black authority style shades. Desert camouflage pants and black steel toed boots completed his clothing attire. A pair of binoculars was in a carry case on the left side of his utility belt. Hanging by a strap over his right arm and head was a Gobi scout sniper rifle; the barrel was face down and attached to his belt by a Velcro strap. His left hip sported a harness style holster for a combat shotgun, and a long knife was in a carry strap attached to his right calf. Finn carried an assault carbine in both hands; the weapon featured a 30 round clip of 5mm bullets, also with .308 bullets for the sniper rifle and 12 gauge shells for the shotgun inside the various chest and belt pouches.

Rachel wore advanced combat armor but it looked like ordinary black leather clothing, her Kevlar plate padding was all concealed inside her zipped up jacket, with some black leather pants and high top black tennis shoes to add to her unique biker chick vibe. She also wore black sunglasses and a smaller Kevlar helmet. Finn had given his 10mm pistol to his girlfriend, which Rachel wore in a holster attached to a belt worn on her right hip. The brunette girl also carried the familiar baseball bat on her back using a shoulder sling, its maple wood polished to a high gloss and the melee weapon had an improved cork core and several sharply pointed nails embedded in the thick part of the bat's hitting surface. To simplify ammo selection Rachel also carried a 10mm submachine gun strapped around her neck and shoulders on a long leather harness rig. The weapon was a comforting weight in the middle of her back, the muzzle pointing down. Her police baton was secured to her left hip, and she wore her bladed gauntlet glove on her left hand.

Rachel glanced over at Finn, wondering why their friends were staring at them without speaking. He took off his sunglasses and squinted at Quinn and Sam.

"What? Glad to see you both. Ready to move out?"

"Yeah dude, I guess. Quinn and I were in the middle of something."

"Sam! It's fine so let's go."

The blond girl's face blushed red which Rachel noticed right away. She hid her smile as the brunette girl took off her shades, covering her mouth with her right hand as the two guys exchanged high fives.

"It's just a short distance to the Triple C Finn. Are we going on some hunting safari too?"

"No Sam, but Burt told me some stuff that came through official NCR channels. There are rogue groups attacking caravans, also random kidnappings occasionally. As your guards Rachel and I take this job seriously. Your load is important, but if anything happened to our friends we would never forgive ourselves."

Thanks dude. Hey take a look at this."

Sam led Finn over to the two animal freight convoy and checked their load out and gear tie downs one last time. Rachel walked over to a flustered looking blond girl.

"Hi Quinn, is something wrong? Can I hug you now?"

The blond girl composed herself and laughed at her friend's assortment of lethal weapons. She held her arms out.

"Let's be careful, please don't stab or shoot me by accident."

Quinn stood still as Rachel eased her arms around the blonde's waist for a friendly hug. The brunette girl winked at her slightly taller gal pal.

"Someone's looking very happy, and I can guess why."

Quinn's face morphed into a goofy smile. Her entire body seemed to radiate new energy.

"When this supply run is over we have to talk. If I don't tell someone I'm going to combust."

"I don't want you to go crazy, just give me the short version now. Is it about you and Sam?"

"Yes, he finally kissed me, and it was wonderful. Sorry, I'm rambling on."

"You go girl, but it's about time Sam stepped up his game. I was worried you would end up a lonely spinster."

"Cut it out Rachel, don't make fun. Please be nice to me, I'm still kinda light headed."

"Qunnie is all starry-eyed, got herself a kissing buddy."

"Please stop, you're embarrassing me now. We'll talk details later."

"Fair enough, Finn and I will get into position and we can head out."

With Rachel walking out front on point and main lookout Sam followed next as he walked in front of the two pack mules while holding their guide straps in both hands. Quinn took up a position a few paces to the left rear while Finn followed behind, taking the right rear position. He slung his assault rifle over his back and started scanning the distant horizon with his binoculars.

* * *

Several hours later, late afternoon

Southern Nevada Wind Farm  
A few kilometers east of the Gibson Scrap Yard

Santana and Claire stood facing each other amid the rusting clusters of long abandoned and mostly non functional windmills. A few slowly turned as the breeze filtered through the nearby mountains and blew across the desert plains towards the two people. When the two girls had arrived they went inside the nearby maintenance shack to have some needed water, a light snack of fruits and the Latina's ever present protein power bars. Now that their meal was digested they were ready to continue. As far as Claire was concerned all her melee, weapon and survival training was just Santana looking out for her as a close friend and personal companion, which only made the black haired Hudson sibling fall even harder for the beautiful Latin girl. Her still developing teen body now featured much defined and toned arms, back and abs of firm muscle. She looked over at Santana and let herself enjoy a brief daydream of their previous times together.

"Claire Hudson, what are you thinking about? I'm teaching here. You've been a great student but never lose your focus when outside of safe areas. Am I boring you?"

Claire gave her Latina friend her most winning smile and brushed back a few stray strands of dark hair from her face.

"Of course not San. You're a great teacher and friend, it's just I ate too much, not on top of my game today."

"Why didn't you say something before? Let me check you out."

Claire held her left hand over her stomach and bent over slightly as Santana moved close to make her guess as to what the problem was. When the Latina girl moved just so and turned her body to the perfect position Claire made her move, putting on a burst of speed. Claire bent at the waist, grabbing Santana's arm and flipping her over the injury faking girl's head to land in a tangled heap on the ground. Santana's face showed total surprise as the other girl backed away while letting out a series of joyful laughs.

"You should see your face, San. That was totally worth it."

"Oh Claire honey, you are going to get it now."

Santana seemed to leap to her feet and slowly edged closer to Claire's grinning face and location, both girls changing their bodies posture into a combat stance. Claire used her leading hand to wave Santana closer to her.

"Make your move then, I love it when you talk dirty to me San."

The Latina did a martial arts yell as she launched a series of hand chop attacks and side kicks, trying to knock her opponent's legs out so Claire would fall down. Her initial attempts were easily blocked or thwarted, but as Santana calmed down she assessed the situation and changed tactics. She feinted a series of arm strikes to Claire's shoulders and followed with a back spinning roundhouse kick that was easily ducked. The Latina dropped her arms to her side and shook her head.

"Damn girl, I give up. I can't teach you anymore, it seems I am the student now. Congrats Claire, you've graduated. Give me a hug."

Claire screamed with joy and launched herself into Santana's arms, surprising both of them with the intense feelings that were stirred up inside their bodies. As the girls separated Santana spun Claire around and grabbed her by the waist with both hands, pulling them both to the ground. The Latina sat on the other girl's legs and tickled her stomach relentlessly, causing Claire to laugh uncontrollably. Santana leaned forward and pinned Claire's arms to the ground while the Latina's face hovered just a few inches above the dark haired girl with the red highlights. Both girls processed with a distant corner of their minds just how intimate their current position was but chose to ignore that fact for the moment. The two teen girls were breathing hard now as Santana blew out an excited breath.

"A good teacher never tells their students everything. You have to find some things out for yourself."

"Like what? Show me San."

"You want me too? How much?"

"Please San, I need it."

Santana looked at Claire's pleading face, heard her yearning tone of voice and her mind and body was engulfed in fire. The Latina leaned down and captured Claire's lips with her own, two years worth of pent up feelings and desire compressed into a twenty second frantic kissing make out session. Santana's body coursed with new intense explosions of pleasure but her tiny fragment of sanity forced its way into her mind and she realized just what she was doing and doubted for a second if it was right or wrong. The girls broke apart with twin gasps of expelled air as the Latina flung herself sideways off her best friend and rolled over on her back. They both panted for fresh gulps of air as sweat beads broke out on their foreheads and bodies.

"I'm so sorry Claire; I don't know what came over me. Please forgive my actions."

"No, don't do this Santana, I wanted you to kiss me, I've wanted that for so long, I didn't know how to tell you. You're my best friend but I'm in love with you as well."

"Say what? Of course you love me; I love you back, best friends forever."

Claire moved closer but stopped short of physically touching the shaken Latina girl.

"You heard me right. Of course I love you as a friend and person but I'm in love with you, like romantically. This is all new to me too, but all I can think about is kissing you, making you happy."

Santana rolled away and got to her feet.

"This is too much to handle, I can't take it, got to think."

Claire noticed Santana's terrified expression as the Latina teen started sprinting away from her, heading to the southwest towards the ruins of Interstate 95.

"Wait! Talk to me, don't leave!"

Claire pushed herself to her feet as the feelings inside her body shifted between total rejection and hurt to barely suppressed hopeful emotions of unbounded love and affection. She wanted to give Santana time to process everything but she would not be abandoned like a spare piece of equipment. She ran after the fleeing form of her love but she had already turned the corner of the main building and the interval between them was increasing.

Some distance away but not too far Santana heard Claire yelling at her to stop running but she raced onwards, her only thoughts were complete confusion and terror. She did not know who she was supposed to be anymore, everything was alien and turned upside down. While all this was happening and Santana pumped her adrenaline filled legs towards the west full twilight was creeping upon the desert, the sun's last rays were starting to disappear over the horizon. There was maybe 10 minutes of light left. A few minutes later Santana braked to a stop, gasping for air. She quickly turned and looked back the way she was running from then a terrified scream pierced the still airwaves. The Latina's excellent vision detected Claire backing away slowly as a pack of mutant feral coyotes started to box her in from all sides and close in for the kill. A strong dose of pure fear and overpowering feelings of love and desire to protect this girl rose up in Santana's heart. She pulled her laser pistol from her belt holster and ran towards the developing tragedy that was unfolding.

"Claire, hang on, I'm here!"

* * *

**Older characters mean more intense and adult feelings/situations. All those raging teen hormones are out of control haha. Thanks for reading and please let me know your thoughts with a review.**


End file.
